Growing Pains: Season 2
by Heroeschamp
Summary: It's a new year at Camp Half-Blood, and our unheroic heroes struggle to adjust back to their old lives. These aren't the kids that you send a quest, these are the kids that rather stay home than go save the world, however, a dark prophecy is looming and more campers are dying, which means it may be time for new heroes to step up. New kids, fights, drama, and death. Welcome Back.
1. Chapter 1

Here are applications for season 2 of Growing Pains, five spots are open however some of them will be special roles that may have to be catered to the plot (you can PM for more questions). Reading season 1 is not required to apply, and if you applied for season 1 you can still submit a character for seasons 2.

Name:

Gender:

Age (15-17):

Personality:

Parent names both human and godly:

Do they tend to hang out with responsible kids or the bad kids:

Looks:

Sexuality:

Do they use weapons if so what?:

Do they have powers: If so what?:

What was their life like before Camp Half-Blood:

Likes/Dislikes/Hobbies:

Formal Wear:

Would they ever betray someone:

Would they sacrifice others to save themselves:

Would they kill for the great good?:

Any bad habits?:

How do they feel about camp:

How do they feel about their parents and being a demigod:

Favorite song?:

Fears:

Any secrets?:

What did they do over the summer?


	2. Welcome Back Part 1

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

**Evan son of ****Aphrodite**

**Jacey daughter of Athena**

**Evelyn**** daughter of Apollo**

**Cory son of Demeter**

**Mare daughter of Hermes**

**Nikolai son of Hecate**

**Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

**Nicholas son of Ares**

**Markie aka Goat Boy **

**Vee daughter of Dionysus **

**Levi son of ****Dionysus**

**Taylor daughter of ****Terpsichore**

**Cami daughter of Nike **

**Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

**Ajal son of Thanatos**

**Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet **

**Duncan and Ajal**

* * *

Nikolai smiled when he walked into the Hecate cabin. The couple of weeks he had spent away from it had been hell. He missed the spooky little place.

"Nikolai you're back!" One of his younger sister's yelled.

Nikolai smiled and ran to hug the girl. "Of course, I'm back, I missed you little devils." He laughed.

"Your hair is longer." She laughed.

Nikolai smirked. It was true, his hair had grown significantly going well past his shoulders. He decided to ditch the man bun and wear it out.

Nikolai turned and looked at that mural of Sabrina that was painted above her bed. One of his siblings had did it, and nobody had the heart to take it down. It brought conflicting feelings. Some of joy that she was remembered, and some were sorrow at the constant opening on the wound.

A knock was heard on the door and Nikolai frowned. He walked over to it and was surprised to see Jacey standing there.

"You're back." Jacey observed.

"Um, yeah, the summer was fun and all but I missed my siblings." He said.

Jacey shrugged. Although she visited her family over the summer, she spent most of her time at camp.

"Get your magic broomstick, we have a mission." She said.

Nikolai groaned. "I literally just got here."

"Markie is reporting two new demigods in an area." Jacey said.

Nikolai gulped. The thought of being alone with Jacey made his stomach spin. He thought the summer would help the feelings he had been fighting for months…it didn't. He looked into her gray eyes hoping to see something other than the face that killed Sabrina.

He liked Jacey before the incident took place. She was snarky and beautiful, qualities that initially drew him to her. Then she killed his sister right in front of him. Of course, he understood the circumstances, but that didn't mean it was easy to be around her.

"Who else is going?" Nikolai asked.

"We don't need anyone else." Jacey said as she crossed her arms.

"You're a witch, and I'm not trying to be cocky but I'm Jacey Lambart I'm sure I can take care of myself." Jacey said.

"Still, back up would be nice. Taylor is a siren; we should bring her." Nikolai suggested.

Jacey pondered this. "Taylor isn't awful, I wouldn't be opposed to bringing her."

Nikolai smiled weakly. "See told you."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Fuck you."

She stopped and looked Nikolai up and down and laughed. Nikolai frowned.

"What's so funny?" He asked

Jacey smirked. "Someone's been working out."

Nikolai growled, hoping it would hide the fact he was blushing on the inside.

"Aren't you asexual?" Nikolai asked.

"Please, I just say that to people, so they don't flirt with me." Jacey yawned.

She checked her watch. "Hurry up, those demigods could be dead by now." Jacey said.

She walked away and he sighed. "They would be the lucky ones."

* * *

"Good-bye mom." Levi waved at his mother, Evelyn.

Evan raised an eyebrow. "Your mother is named Evelyn?"

Vee and Levi's mom was giving the kids a ride back to the camp. Evan spent half of his summer with his dad and the other half with Levi and Vee, which he was glad about. It meant he got to get a stronger relationship with his girlfriend, and he made a new best friend in Levi.

He hadn't talked to Cory since the whole camp found out he had sex with Sonya. He didn't think he could look at the guy without crying or punching him in the face. He trusted Cory and he knew how he felt about Sonya. Yet his supposed best friend still decided to have sex with his first love.

The whole situation stung.

"I swear I don't have mommy issues." Levi said defensively.

Vee laughed. "Believe me Evan, that's the least of his relationship woes."

Levi crossed his arms. "Someone's snappy today, guess your new boy toy ignited your fire."

Vee blushed. "Shut up Levi."

As the trio walked into camp they were greeted with the bustling of campers excited for a new year. Some were year rounder happy that their friends were back. Others were simply just missed the place.

"The Iris cabin looks so pretty." Vee smiled.

Evan turned and saw that the cabin now was covered in glowing glass, shifting between different colors. Evan gulped; his thoughts went to Sonya. He hadn't spoken to hear in three months, but he thought of her every day.

"It's so sad how she just left, without saying good-bye to anybody." Levi mused.

Vee nodded. "Granted she was always mean to me, but sometimes I felt bad for her."

"What do you mean?" Evan asked cautiously.

"It's just even though she was gorgeous, trendy, and rich she seemed so unhappy. And no one at camp really tried to get to know her really. All the guys just saw her as a piece of ass, and the girls just her as a bitch." Vee sighed.

"Well in their defense, Sonya was a bitch." Levi chuckled.

Vee rolled her eyes. "Regardless, I feel like she's just a little misunderstood."

"Leave it to my precious sister to find the good side and the Devil." Levi laughed.

"Did she say good-bye to you?" Vee asked Evan.

Evan gulped. "Why do you ask?"

His thoughts went to the first time he met Sonya. How pretty she looked, her brown her tied in pretty little braids. Then he thought of the time she kissed him at the gas station after Gigi's party. Then of her letter, the same letter he thought of every day.

"Weren't you guys friends before you came to camp?" Vee asked.

Evan shrugged. "I didn't really know her."

He shocked himself with how easy it was to lie. He never lied to people, yet it rolled out of his mouth before he could even process it.

"Let's just enjoy ourselves at camp and not worry about the past." Levi said.

Everyone nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

"Nina." A voice next to Nina Chen whispered.

Nina turned to see the girl next to her holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"It's from Jordan." She whispered.

Nina smirked and opened the paper.

_Meet me after the pep rally by the bleachers. _It read.

Nina smiled; Jordan was the cute new boy from Texas with brown eyes that made her want to melt. He was on her bucket list of boys she wanted to do nasty stuff to. Nina didn't blame him for being interested, she was gorgeous. She was half Chinese/ half white, however her Chinese features were prominent. She had slanted dark brown eyes, long black hair, and peach colored skin. She was slender and had a long neck, with a ruby necklace wrapped around it.

"Today is going to be a good day." Nina smiled.

* * *

"I swear to god, Taylor if you don't move away from me, I'll stab you." Jacey warned.

Nikolai, Jacey, and Taylor were all cramped in an old Mustang, that belonged to camp.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, my song was on."

"You think every song is your song." Jacey snapped.

"I will do a disembowelment spell if you two don't shut up." Nikolai snapped.

"Don't you have a Baba Yaga to be chasing or a country to convert to communism?" Jacey asked.

Nikolai rolled his eyes. "Funny, because I'm Russian?"

"No because you're a dick." Jacey said.

Taylor smirked. "You two are hilarious, I'm surprised you guys are close."

"We're not." Nikolai snapped.

Jacey nodded. "He has a point, I don't have friends, I have people I tolerate."

Nikolai was about to say something when, Jacey perked up. "That's the school."

They pulled into the parking lot of Jade High School. Taylor read the plaque in front of the school.

"Home of the Turtles? Is that the kind of mascot you want for a sports team?" Taylor asked.

Nikolai smirked. "Easy young grasshopper, slow and steady wins the race."

Jacey pulled out a ripped sheet of paper. "Markie said he would meet us here."

"He proably got lost, you know how he gets." Taylor said.

"Guys!" Markie yelled from behind them.

The three turned around to see the satyr running towards them, well galloping might be a better word.

"Where's the demigods?" Nikolai asked.

"One of them went off with the monster, and I can't find the other." Markie panicked.

Jacey crossed her arms. "Jesus Christ. Markie we literally gave you one fucking job, don't let the monsters get the kids!"

"Where are they now?" Nikolai said.

"I can still smell her, she's at the football field." Markie said.

Jacey pulled out a long bronze knife causing Nikolai and Taylor to gasp.

"You brought a knife with you?" Nikolai asked.

Jacey raised an eyebrow. "We're hunting monsters, why wouldn't I have a knife?"

"You can't just bring weapons to school, especially in today's political climate." Taylor said.

"Do you mean to tell me you two didn't bring weapons? Are we going to fight it with peace and happiness?" Jacey snapped.

"I can do magic and she's a siren, you're the powerless one." Nikolai defended.

"Yet I can still cut your balls off, because I'm the one that brought the fucking knife!" Jacey yelled.

"Can we save the arguing for later, there's a teenage girl that's currently going to get torn apart by a monster." Markie wheezed.

"Drama queen, come on guys let's go prepare ourselves for an anticlimactic death." Jacey sighed.

* * *

"You're such a good kisser." Nina moaned, as Jordan sucked on her neck.

The two were currently behind the bleachers, they decided to skip seventh and have their own little party by the football field. His shirt was under her blouse, fidgeting with her bra as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He smirked. "Do you think so?"

Nina chuckled. "Obviously."

"Do you want to see something really hot?" He asked.

Nina raised an eyebrow. "I'm open to anything."

His eyes glowed yellow as he snickered. Long fangs emerging from his mouth.

"I was hoping you would say that." He hissed.

She jumped back in fear. "What the fuck."

"It's been so long since I ate someone like you." He hissed.

Claws emerged from his hands and he lunged.

* * *

Amber was determined not to cry. That was her one goal, not to cry while she was at work. She was an art teacher, well teacher's assistant at Jade High School. She had one batch of students that were particularly mean. They said she looked like a twelve-year-old girl, because of short she was and that her biological father never loved her. She was now regretting telling them that she was raised by a single mom.

She currently sat in her car, banging her head against the steering wheel.

"Come on, pull yourself together Amber."

She was about to get out when she heard a scream. She turned to see a young Asian girl running from a lion. She did a double take, a lion. What lions were roaming around New York?

"What the hell?" She said.

She got out of her car and ran towards the girl, reacting on instinct. She wasn't sure why she thought this was a good idea, considering she was petite and had no fighting skills whatsoever, but she felt like it was what she was supposed to.

"Stay the hell away from me!" She yelled.

The lion roared, however it's roar sounded almost human like.

"Die demigod!" It hissed.

She stopped. Did the lion just speak?

"Hey Hello Kitty!" A voice yelled.

Nina and Amber turned to see four kids standing on the other side of the football field.

"I'll handle him." Taylor said.

She walked towards the lion and began to sing. " _Hush, little baby don't you  
Hush, little baby don't say a word  
Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird_

_And if that mocking bird don't sing  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring"_

The lion stopped, it's eyes falling slowly. It yawned before gently resting itself on the football field.

"What the hell!" Nina yelled.

Taylor turned to Amber and Nina. "Don't worry we have this covered-"

She was cut off by a flash of yellow pouncing on her. Nikolai gasped.

"That lion wasn't alone." He said.

Three more circled around the gang, each had a different human face and the body of a lion.

Amber recognized them, it was her boss, Mr. Young.

"Mr. Young are you okay?" She asked.

He growled and charged towards. Amber screamed in fear, this was it, this was how she was going to die.

Nikolai saw the lion about to pounce and quickly slid in front of Amber, separating her from the lion.

"Teíchos!" He yelled.

A glowing white forcefield surrounded them, protecting them from the beast's claws.

"What the hell!" She screamed.

Nikolai frowned. "You can see him?"

"Of course I can see the man-lion trying to kill us." She said.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"We're going to die! You choose now to ask how old I am?" She panicked.

Meanwhile Nina and Jacey were being surrounded by the two other lions.

"I'm Jacey by the way." She said.

Nina raised an eyebrow. "Does it look like I care?"

Jacey held her dagger towards Nina. "Give me that attitude and you won't have to worry about the lions.

Nina was about to say something, but she stopped suddenly. She took a couple steps, almost mechanically, and made her way to the lions. She held both of her hands up and twisted them slightly.

"Neolaía!" She screamed.

Instantly all five of the lions began to glow. Slowly the began to shrink, growing smaller and smaller until they were mere kittens.

"What the hell." Jacey said.

She turned to look at Nina. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nina Chen, now who the fuck are you guys?" She asked.

Nikolai put down his force field and stepped forward. He looked at Nina and Amber awkwardly. He knew finding out you're a demigod was a big thing to process he wasn't sure how he could break it gently.

"So how much do you guys know about the Greek Gods?" He asked.

"I know Chris Hemsworth is a yummy snack." Nina smirked.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "He plays a Norse god, you dimwit."

Amber paused. "I studied them in History, plus they're a pretty big deal in pop culture."

Taylor got up slowly, brushing off the dirt that clung to her jeans.

"Well congratulations you're demigods." She said.

Nina raised an eyebrow, "Demi-what?"

"Demigod, half human, half god." Jacey explained.

Nina burst out laughing. She stopped when she saw the other's face.

"Wait are you serious?" She asked.

Amber smiled brightly and clapped her hands. "That's so cool."

Taylor turned to look at Amber. Something was off about her. "How old are you?"

Amber blushed. "I'm 20 years old."

Taylor, Nikolai, and Jacey stopped. A demigod that old? A new one at that.

"You're joking right? You look seven." Jacey said.

Amber blushed. "I'm really short for my age, but I'm 20. I'm actually a teacher here."

"Teacher's assistant." Nina corrected.

Amber sighed. "Thank you, Nina."

"How the hell are you still alive? How did someone not find you sooner?" Jacey asked.

"Find me?" Amber asked.

Markie frowned. "Her scent was fresh, like a blooming demigod. For the most part I think she's been a normal human for the first nineteen years of her life."

"Demigods usually manifest a certain scent when we hit puberty, sometimes before, it makes us easy for monsters to track us." Taylor explained.

"So, you're saying we smell?" Nina snapped.

"To the magical community you do." Nikolai smirked.

He frowned when he remembered what Nina did to the lions. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Nina asked.

He crossed his arms. "The spell."

"What spell?" Nina asked obliviously.

"The lions, you made them turn into kittens." Nikolai said.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I heard just heard this voice in my head telling me all these things to say and do. It was kind of trippy."

Nikolai gulped. "Was this voice a female? Soft, but deep?"

Nina rolled her eyes. "Is hearing voices a side effect of being a demigod?"

"No, you're just batshit crazy." Jacey smirked.

"Answer the question." Nikolai frowned.

Nina groaned and tilted her head back dramatically. "Yes, I heard a female voice, what's the big deal."

Nikolai took a step forward. "The voice you heard was Hecate, Greek goddess of magic, Nina, you're my sister."

* * *

"I'm back bitches!" Evelyn cheered as she entered camp.

Cami turned to see the daughter of Apollo walking towards her. "You got a nice tan." Cami observed.

Evelyn smiled. "A nice tan, for my new attitude. This year I'm not going worry about girls, guys, or anything in between. I'm just going to focus on self-care and strengthening my friendships."

"Speaking of friendship, want to hang out tonight." Cami asked.

"Where's your girlfriend? You know that one daughter of Tyche?" Evelyn asked.

Cami blushed. "She's not my girlfriend, she's on a flight back right now, she and her father are close, so she went to visit him. She offered for me to go with her, but I didn't think I could leave here."

"When are you going to make your move?" Evelyn asked.

The two girls started to head towards the Apollo cabin, walking and talking with bright smiles on their face.

"Never, I'm pretty sure she's in love with Taylor." Cami said.

Evelyn stopped. It's been awhile since she heard her ex's name.

"Have you talked to her?" Cami asked.

Evelyn sighed. "Believe me she doesn't want to hear from me."

"I had sex with her, then dumped her, I'm practically a fuckboi." Evelyn sighed guiltily.

She regretted how she treated Taylor, and one of the things she wanted to do was make amends.

The girls opened the door to the Apollo cabin, and were surprised to find that all the Apollo kids were huddled around Evelyn bed. Evelyn crossed her arms and frowned.

"What are you weirdos looking at?" Evelyn asked.

Evelyn pushed past her siblings and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. A four-letter word was carved on her bed post: SLUT.

Cami gulped. She turned to Evelyn. "So, are you happy to be back?"

* * *

**Next Back: Welcome Back Part 2**

**So here's part one of the introduction to season 2. Some new faces, and some old. Don't worry more characters will be appearing in chapters two and three. **

**New Characters**

· **Amber daughter of TBA- SupremeKaiofBooty**

· **Nina daughter of Hecate- ToxicDiamond**


	3. Welcome Back Part 2

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

**Evan son of ****Aphrodite**

**Jacey daughter of Athena**

**Evelyn**** daughter of Apollo**

**Cory son of Demeter**

**Mare daughter of Hermes**

**Nikolai son of Hecate**

**Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

**Nicholas son of Ares**

**Markie aka Goat Boy **

**Vee daughter of Dionysus **

**Levi son of ****Dionysus**

**Taylor daughter of ****Terpsichore**

**Cami daughter of Nike **

**Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

**Ajal son of Thanatos**

**Nina daughter of Hecate**

**Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet **

**Duncan and Amber**

* * *

Tekat and Nicholas walked hand and hand through Camp Half-Blood. Their relationship blossomed over the dance, and both were relatively happy.

"I missed you so much," Nicholas admitted.

"I missed you more." Tekat laughed.

She stopped suddenly. She smelled something rotten, almost like asparagus. Then the realization hit her.

"Is someone smoking weed?" She asked.

Nicholas raised an eyebrow. "How do you know what weed smells like?"

"Please my brother is Cory, I know how to identify every drug imaginable." Tekat sighed.

She followed the smell, letting go of his hand going to go after it. Nicholas frowned.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She shrugged like it was obvious. "Going to stop them."

"That doesn't seem like it's our fight," Nicholas said.

Tekat crossed her arms defiantly. "So we should let one of the little ones find them? We're supposed to be responsible."

She took off in a sprint, causing Nicholas to sigh. He took off in a sprint, chasing after the girl. They kept running until the made it to the Arts and Crafts cabin. Tekat stopped and cautiously tiptoed to the other side of the cabin. She gasped at what she saw.

It was Cory, the boy lazily leaned behind the back of the cabin, a blunt in one hand, a soda in the other.

"Cory!" Tekat yelled.

Cory turned to see Tekat and groaned loudly. The last thing he wanted was to see the buzzkill of a sister. The summer without her had been nice.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Tekat held out her hands and growled. Her eyes glowed green as she waved her fingers. The ground split open and some roots shot from the cracks. They wrapped around Cory's arm and yanked it forward the blunt falling from his fingertips sinking into the earth.

"Well, that's one way to combat drugs," Nicholas observed.

"Cory, are you kidding me?" Tekat scowled.

Cory crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Jesus, can you mind your own business for once? After all, I'm _your _older brother."

"Well, then why don't you act like it." Tekat snapped.

"Whatever." Cory frowned.

The boy stormed off, leaving the couple alone. Tekat sighed, she knew that Cory was messed up after what happened with Mare. The fact that the daughter of Hermes was now at college, far away from the camp didn't help.

"He'll come around." Nicholas frowned.

"Not now." Tekat sighed.

She could sense something was wrong with Cory, and that bothered her. Sure she and he argued like crazy, but he was still her brother. She wanted the best for him, even if he didn't want it for himself.

* * *

"This place is amazing!" Amber cheered.

The demigods had just entered Camp Half-Blood, with Jacey filling them in on everything. Amber turned her head to see some Demeter kids growing flowers with just a snap of their fingers. She gasped.

"That's awesome." She laughed.

She turned to see some Hecate kids levitating a chair high above their heads. She frowned when she noticed that all the kids seemed to be teens and tweens.

"Am I the oldest one here?" She asked.

"Yeah, most demigods your age are either in college or try going to Camp Jupiter," Nikolai explained.

"What's Camp Jupiter?" Nina asked.

"A place for Roman demigods," Jacey explained.

"This is your guys normal?" Amber said in shock.

She had a normal upbringing, she never even thought of their being more to life. She wasn't one of those people who always felt like they were meant for more, or had some great calling. She was content with living normal life.

Nina frowned. "What role do I play in all of this?"

"You're a child of Hecate, like me." Nikolai said.

Nina raised an eyebrow. "So, you're my brother."

"Same mother, same blood running through our veins." Nikolai confirmed.

Nina looked at Nikolai hesitantly. She wasn't buying all of this magic bullshit. Granted she did preform magic herself, and she saw those monsters, but magic wasn't real. And her mother wasn't a goddess. She was a deadbeat that left her on a random doorstep.

She looked at Nikolai expectantly. "Where is she now?"

"Proably in some cave doing an ancient pagan ritual." Jacey said with a deadpan expression.

Nina crossed her arms. "So my mom's a deadbeat? That's great."

"All gods are deadbeats." Jacey said.

Taylor smirked. "I'm sure they will be more involved after what Jacey said to them. I can't believe she had the balls to yell at actual GODS."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "It's not that serious."

"Are you kidding me it was crazy impressive." Taylor smirked.

Nina rolled her eyes. "I'm getting bored of this, a hot guy tried to kill me, and I just learned my mom is a goddess, I need a bubble bath."

"I can show you to the girl's locker room where you can freshen up." Taylor volunteered.

"Then after that I can show you to our cabin, and you can meet all of our siblings," Nikolai said.

"Pass, I'm not big into the whole family thing." Nina said.

* * *

"You smell nice." Evan whispered to his girlfriend.

The two were currently lying on her bed, cuddling. Vee smiled and snuggled in closer to his chest. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"You're not to bad yourself." She chuckled.

Evan leaned and kissed her gently, brushing her hair out of her face so he could cup her chin.

Vee pulled away from him and sat up, abruptly. Evan frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

Vee chuckled. "No Evan, it's just that we've been dating for a while."

Evan nodded. The couple would be reaching their four-month anniversary soon.

"And I really like you, and I trust you completely." Vee smiled.

Evan nodded, oblivious to where the daughter of Dionysus was going.

"I want to have sex." Vee said.

Evan stopped. His jaw dropped to the floor. He gulped.

"With me?" Evan asked shakily.

Vee laughed. "Obviously, who else would it be."

Evan laughed awkwardly. "Are you ready?"

"I am, I've been thinking about it for a while. I want to lose my virginity to someone I care about and that cares about me." Vee smiled.

Evan nodded. He knew he loved Vee, he was sure of it. But for some reason he didn't feel happy. Isn't that what guys were supposed to feel when their girlfriends said they were ready? Evan felt a sense of melancholy, for a reason he couldn't explain.

"So are you in?" Vee smiled.

Evan laughed quietly. "I'm totally in."

* * *

"It's sweet that you check up on in." Jacey said.

Nikolai turned to see Jacey standing in the doorway of the infirmary. Nikolai sighed and turned his attention back to Duncan, who laid on the bed unconscious. He had been in a coma ever since the lightning struck him.

"Well I should, it's my fault he's like this." He frowned.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "You can't take credit for everything son of Hecate."

"It was my spell that did this to him." Nikolai said.

"Was it a lightning spell?" Jacey asked.

"Well no-"

"Then you can't blame yourself, for what some unknown power did." Jacey said.

Nikolai sighed. "It's not just that."

Jacey sat down next to him. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Duncan and Sabrina had like a thing. I don't know how serious it was, but I know she cared for him. He's almost like a piece of her, she would want me to make sure that he's okay. I owe that to her." Nikolai frowned.

Jacey sighed. Her mind was going back to the day she killed Sabrina. Sometimes it was hard to look at Nikolai after that experience.

"I miss her a lot too. And I think she would to make sure you're not just taking care of everyone else, but also looking after yourself." Jacey sighed.

Nikolai frowned. He knew she was right, and he hated that. He hated how easy it was to be with her, after what she did to Sabrina.

"I have a good feeling about this year," Jacey said.

Nikolai raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

She nodded. "I think this year is going to be life-changing for all of us."

Nikolai looked into her silver eyes, and saw something he didn't normally see. A spark of hope. He smiled.

"You might be right Jacey Lambart." He smiled.

* * *

**Next: Men Lie, Women Kill**


	4. Men Lie, Women Kill Part 1

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

**Evan son of ****Aphrodite**

**Jacey daughter of Athena**

**Evelyn**** daughter of Apollo**

**Cory son of Demeter**

**Mare daughter of Hermes**

**Nikolai son of Hecate**

**Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

**Nicholas son of Ares**

**Markie aka Goat Boy **

**Vee daughter of Dionysus **

**Levi son of ****Dionysus**

**Taylor daughter of ****Terpsichore**

**Cami daughter of Nike **

**Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

**Ajal son of Thanatos**

**Nina daughter of Hecate**

**Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet **

**Duncan and Amber**

* * *

"Levi can I ask you a question," Vee said quietly.

Levi looked up to see his sister gazing at herself in the mirror. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Sure sis, what's up." He said.

Vee leaned back and sighed. "So, um…I think I'm ready to have sex."

"With Evan?" Levi asked.

"Of course, with Evan! Why does everyone keep asking me that." Vee said.

Levi chuckled and motioned for her to sit down on his bed. Vee followed and sat down next to her brother.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Levi asked.

Vee paused. She was sure she was right. Evan was a great guy and she really liked him. Besides she had to lose her virginity eventually. She nodded slowly.

"What was your first time like?" She asked.

Levi chuckled. "Do you remember Kris the boy from France?"

Vee covered her mouth. "Your first time was with a foreign exchange student."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Hey, don't judge, French is one of the sexiest languages there is. Anyhoo, we were at a party and one thing led to another. Let's just say Kris wasn't the nicest person, he was a whole douche about the thing."

"I'm sorry," Vee said comfortingly.

Levi shrugged. "Don't be. Anyway, a couple of months later I met Violet, this cute girl in my theater troupe. After rehearsal one night, we had sex in her minivan."

Vee stopped. "Hold up, you had sex in a minivan? At school?"

"Hey, no slut-shaming." Levi laughed.

Vee rolled her eyes. "Continue."

"Violet was sweet and caring, I made sure she was comfortable, and she did the same for me. The point is that sex in the minivan was one of the best experiences of my life, because I was with someone who cared about me. You only get one first time; you should make sure it's with someone who sees you as something more than just a sexual object." Levi said.

Vee smiled. Her brother was right.

"I trust Evan, and I really like him." Vee smiled.

"Well then go for it girl!" Levi laughed.

Vee sighed. "There's one problem."

"Is it condoms? I have a stash under my bed, don't worry." Levi said.

"No! It's…it's Sonya." Vee stuttered.

Levi frowned. "Sonya? What does she have to with anything?"

"It's just that Sonya was his first love, and let's be honest I don't really measure up to her. She was gorgeous and sexy, and cool. I just don't think I'm going to meet his expectations after her." Vee frowned.

Levi placed his hand on her shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about, Evan chose you remember. Besides all he ever did was kiss Sonya, and I'm sure he's over it."

Vee nodded. "You're right, I'm just being paranoid."

* * *

"Hey, Evan," Cory said to the boy.

Evan was currently in line for breakfast and turned to see Cory staring at him nervously.

"Hi, Cory," Evan said.

"How have you been?" Cory asked shakily.

He missed his best friend, he regretted that night with Sonya every day. At first, he was so consumed with how it would affect Mare, that he forgot how much Sonya meant to Evan.

"Cory why don't we just do each other a favor and not pretend that our friendship isn't broken." Evan grabbed his food and marched off leaving Cory alone.

Cory sighed and sat down at an empty table. "This year is going to be great." He mumbled.

Evan continued walking to the Aphrodite cabin, he stopped at the door when he heard moaning. He frowned.

"What the hell." He said.

He opened the door and walked inside and stopped dead in his tracks. Two people were in his bed. He walked in closer and was confused as to why the sheets were moving. He stopped and gasped.

"Oh my god." He said.

They were having sex in his bed. Evan yelled in frustration.

"What the fuck!" He screamed.

The pair stopped. A girl with blond hair popped out of the sheets. She blushed red as a tomato.

"Evan, hi, what are you doing here." She said noticeably out of breath.

"You're in my cabin, in my bed, what are you doing here?" Evan snapped.

She blushed. "Can you give me a minute to get decent?"

Evan groaned and turned around, giving the girl privacy to put her clothes back on. She briskly walked past him, determined not to look him in the eye. Evan frowned and turned back to his bed. He was curious at to who the other person was.

A light-skinned boy with curly hair popped up from under his bed. He had light brown eyes that seemed to glow.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Evan crossed his arms. "You are in my bed! Who are you!"

"Michael." He said nonchalantly.

Evan rolled his eyes. "Is that supposed to tell me anything?"

"Well douche wad, I'm a son of Aphrodite, I was claimed last night. Got to say, our mother is a mighty wingman, when I was claimed the girls were fighting themselves to talk to me. Even Donna." He said.

"Who's Donna?" Evan asked.

"The girl I was having sex with." He said.

"Her name is Stacey." Evan frowned.

"Close enough." Michael shrugged.

He smirked and got out of Evan's bed, stark nude, causing Evan to widen his eyes and turn around. Michael chuckled.

"So bashful brother, don't worry you're going to be seeing a lot of me. And I think I might stay in your bed it quite suits me." Michael said.

Michael frowned. "_Turn around to face me, Evan, it's rude to turn your back on people."_

Evan gulped as he slowly turned around. He felt himself lose control of his limbs, he had no choice in the matter. He wanted to yelp, but his mouth was frozen. What was happening to him?

Michael smirked. "Isn't that better?"

His voice was so soothing, so powerful.

_Holy shit. _Evan realized. He can do charmspeak.

He didn't know anyone with that ability besides Piper and Drew. Yet Michael practiced it so effortlessly.

"We're going to get along great brother." The boy cackled.

* * *

"So you guys just sit around all day, practicing bullshit spells and acting all creepy?" Nina asked.

Nikolai rolled his eyes. "We do more than that."

Nina shrugged. "That's what I'm hearing."

Nikolai was giving her a tour of the Hecate cabin, and she had been complaining nonstop. One thing he learned about his new sister on this tour, is that she could give Sonya a run for her money. Nikolai stopped once he reached the empty bed in the corner of the cabin. The bed that belonged to Sabrina.

He gulped. "You will be sleeping here."

"Who's Sabrina." Nina asked.

He stopped. "How do you know that name?"

Nina pointed to the name engraved in the bedpost.

"She was the girl that slept in that bed, before you," Nikolai said shakily.

"What happened to her?" Nina asked.

Nikolai stopped. "I couldn't protect her, that's what happened."

"From what?" Nina asked curiously.

"From the Void." Nikolai sighed.

Nina crossed her arms. "So, I'm sleeping in a bed that belonged to a dead girl?"

Nikolai frowned. "She's more than just a dead girl, she was our sister."

"Never met the girl." Nina shrugged.

She looked around restlessly,

"I'm going to head out." Nina sighed.

She walked out of the Hecate cabin, leaving Nikolai alone. Nikolai sighed. He looked up at the mural of Sabrina.

"I need help Sabrina, I don't know if I can raise all these kids. And now there's Nina who's a grade-A bitch." Nikolai said.

Tears started to swell in his eyes. "I miss you."

* * *

Alex sighed as he drummed his fingers on the backseat of the minivan. He turned to look at the window and frowned when noticed that, he was no longer on the road but driving through a forest.

"Are my new foster parents' hobbits?" He asked.

The social worker, an old man with a big beer belly, snorted. "Sit back and enjoy the ride kid."

Alex sighed and titled his head out the window. As he gazed, he was surprised when the car jolted suddenly. Alex yelped.

"What did we hit!" He yelled.

The social worker shrugged. "Relax we just crashed into the barrier."

Alex raised his eyebrow. Was his social worker on drugs?

"What!" He croaked.

He looked out the window and gasped at what he saw. They weren't in an empty clearing anymore, they appeared to be in some kind of camp. A massive camp at that.

"Where are we?" Alex asked.

The social worker laughed. "Camp Half-Blood."

He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alex frowned. "Pardon?"

A knock on his car door was heard. Alex looked up to see two teens looking up at him. Levi smirked and looked down at Alex, the boy was cute. He had a nice figure with tan skin that was decorated with freckles. His was light brown that could pass for blond in the sunlight and his eyes were as blue as the sky.

"Welcome newbie, I'm Levi and this is Taylor welcome to Camp-Half Blood." Levi smiled.

Taylor opened the door for the boy as he frowned.

"And where exactly is Camp Half-Blood? Is this some kind of group home?" Alex asked.

Levi turned to the social worker. "Elias, you didn't fill the boy in?"

"Sorry Levi, that's above my pay grade. His foster parents bought my lousy social worker cover-up." Elias shrugged.

Alex gasped. "You're not a social worker!"

He felt tricked, he trusted the man, and Alex was excited about the prospect of a new foster home. At a chance of finally finding a family.

"He's a satyr, so consider him a social worker for demigods," Taylor explained.

"You children wish." He snapped.

He walked away leaving the trio alone.

Levi turned to Alex and smiled. "Okay new kid, let me tell you a story."

* * *

Nina was wandering Camp Half-Blood, bored and searching for a pastime. She already was tired of this camp. It felt like she was stuck in a cheesy fantasy novel, and that was something Nina didn't have time for. She was the head cheerleader at her old school and a straight-A student. Now she was reduced to being another weirdo in an orange shirt.

Well, now she could do magic, which was a plus. She stopped walking when she saw Nicholas and another son of Ares sparing. She licked her lips.

"How fun." She smiled.

She looked at Nicholas and eyed him from head to toe. "He's cute." She said aloud.

Nina walked into the sparring arena and eyed the two boys. "Do you think I can join?"

The other boy nodded. "Sure you can, I'm about done anyway."

He walked away leaving Nina and Nicholas alone, which was something the girl wanted.

"You're Nicholas, right?" She asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, you're the new girl, the daughter of Hecate."

Nina sighed dramatically.

"Is that what I'm reduced to? The new girl?" She smirked.

She walked over to him and trailed her fingers over his shoulder, which made him recoil slightly. He gulped and stepped back awkwardly. He forced a laugh.

"Well, what would you like me to call you?" He asked.

Nina smiled. "Whatever you want."

As she said this, she bit her lips and smirked. A devious smirk that made Nicholas want to blush. She was flirting with him. The realization hit him like a semi. This was wrong, he couldn't do that to Tekat.

"I have a girlfriend," Nicholas said loudly.

Nina laughed. "Okay, is there something you would like to tell her?"

She took two steps forward, creating less distance between the two of them. He blushed and took two steps back.

"I just mean that…" He stopped, confused about what to say.

Nina placed her hands-on Nicholas's chest. "When you find out what you really mean, call me." She chuckled.

The daughter of Hecate walked away, swinging her hips seductively, leaving Nicholas confused.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Men Lie, Women Kill Part 2**

**So we have two more new demigods, and drama is slowly starting to boil over. Get ready for some new displays of power and a lot of confrontation in the next chapter.**

· **Alex son of TBA- KotlcExpert521**

· **Michael son of Aphrodite- OG 53**


	5. Men Lie, Women Kill Part 2

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

**Evan son of ****Aphrodite**

**Jacey daughter of Athena**

**Evelyn**** daughter of Apollo**

**Cory son of Demeter**

**Mare daughter of Hermes**

**Nikolai son of Hecate**

**Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

**Nicholas son of Ares**

**Markie aka Goat Boy **

**Vee daughter of Dionysus **

**Levi son of ****Dionysus**

**Taylor daughter of ****Terpsichore**

**Cami daughter of Nike **

**Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

**Ajal son of Thanatos**

**Nina daughter of Hecate**

**Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet **

**Duncan and Amber**

* * *

"Look there goes your ex." One of the daughters of Aphrodite whispers to Taylor.

Taylor wasn't sure how she ended up sitting with the Aphrodite girls, she was lonely she guessed. All though she had friends in the Apollo Cabin, they all seemed to flock towards Evelyn, not that Taylor blamed them. After all, Evelyn was an actual not a daughter of Apollo, she was just adopted into the cabin.

Of course, there was Jacey, however, she was best friends with Evelyn. It seemed like all roads lead to Evelyn, or maybe she was just imagining it. She told herself over and over again that she was over her. She hoped that maybe if she kept saying it maybe she would believe it.

"I don't want to think about her," Taylor said nonchalantly.

The truth was all she did was think about Evelyn.

"Sing about it." Another daughter of Aphrodite said.

Taylor frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you have a nice singing voice, plus it could be good to get all that negative emotion out." She said.

Taylor frowned, she supposed it made sense. She stood up slowly and cleared her throat.

**Taylor: ****Right now, she's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, she's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey**

**Right now, she's probably up behind her  
With a pool-stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And she don't know**

Taylor put her entire soul into the lyrics. She thought of Evelyn, the first time she saw her, their first kiss. She thought of how much she loved the girl, only for the daughter of Apollo to rip it all away. She wanted to hate Evelyn. Hating her would be so easy, then being stuck in love with her.

**Taylor: I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
I slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

Taylor put the memories of Evelyn into her song, hoping to package them off. She didn't even notice that the girls in front of her started to move into a trance. She didn't even notice that their eyes began to glow.

* * *

"Nikolai, can I ask you something?" Evan asked.

Nikolai looked up from the book he was reading to look into the eyes of the son of Aphrodite.

"Do you need anything?" Nikolai asked.

Evan sat down on Nikolai's bed and frowned. "What was your first time like?"

"First time doing what?" Nikolai asked.

Evan blushed. "You know…the thing."

Nikolai smirked. He caught on to what Evan was saying, but he figured it would be more fun to watch him squirm.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked.

Evan turned the color of the tomato.

"For crying out loud you know what I mean." Evan sighed.

Nikolai shrugged. "My first time was very simple. Four words: Rope and hot wax." Nikolai said.

Evan gagged. "Too much information dude."

"If you think that's bad, you didn't even let me tell you about what happened in Texas with the lamp and spatula-"

Evan cut the boy off. "I don't need a play by play of all your kinks."

"Well, what exactly do you want Morgan?" He asked.

Evan sighed. "It's just it's Vee's first time, and I don't want to ruin things for her. I don't want to hurt her or make her hate men or something. I want to leave a good impression and make it something memorable for her."

"Well I suggest some handcuffs and a jumper cable, but I don't know if you're ready for that. Dude, to be honest, I can't help you. Everyone's first is different and they leave the experience feeling different." Nikolai said.

Evan frowned. "I don't know what to do."

"Just don't be a dick, that's always a good rule of thumb. Well unless of course, you have to-"

"Thank you, Nikolai, that advice was good enough, now I'm just going to leave before you ruin my childhood forever," Evan announced.

Evan sighed and walked out of the Hecate cabin. Why did he feel like this wasn't the answer?

* * *

"Skank." A voice called as Evelyn walked by.

The girl was on her way to the rock-climbing wall when the daughters of Aphrodite stopped her. Many called them the Trio. Caitlin, Tracy, and Jojo, all beautiful, and each bitcher than the last. Caitlin, a pale skinned girl with hair the color of strawberries stepped forward.

"I'm surprised the whole camp hasn't made you an outcast. Bouncing from guy to girl to guy to girl, etc. Your trailer trash is showing whore." She smirked.

Evelyn growled. "Excuse me?"

Tracy, a pretty Cuban girl with dark brown eyes, stepped forward. "Did she stutter? Do us all a favor and stay far away from this camp slut."

"Call me one more name, and I'm kicking all of your asses." She snapped.

Jojo, a thin Korean girl with silver eyes, cackled as she walked over to Evelyn. Her eyes narrowed down at her, giving her a look Evelyn could only describe as playful rage.

"Stay away from Taylor, bitch." She warned.

Evelyn growled and pulled her fist back and punched Jojo in the face. The daughter of Aphrodite collapsed to the ground. She looked up angrily, holding her nose, which had blood dripping from it.

"You psychopath!" Tracy yelled.

Evelyn took a step forward. "There's more where that came from."

Nina watched the whole ordeal from afar, amused by the fight. She was about to walk away when she heard a voice whispering in her head. She frowned; it was just like when she was at the football field. Was her mother trying to tell her to use another spell?

Nina held out her fingers and pointed them towards the Trio.

"Safíneia!" She yelled.

A wave of energy hit the girls, causing them to stumble backwards. Caitlin groaned and looked around groggily.

"What happened?" She asked.

"What do you mean what just happened?" Evelyn asked confused.

Tracy stopped and held her forehead. "How did we get here?"

"Are you kidding me, you were just cursing me out!" Evelyn said frustrated.

"Why is my nose bleeding?" Jojo asked.

The girls looked at each other and back at Evelyn. Evelyn frowned when she released that they were being serious, it looked like they had no idea what was happening to them.

Evelyn turned to look at Nina who raised an eyebrow. Evelyn frowned and marched over to her.

"Did you do that to them?" Evelyn asked.

"Do what?" Nina asked.

"Did you make them say mean things to me?" Evelyn demanded.

Nina rolled her eyes. "I'm insulted that you think I need someone else to do my bidding, besides the spell I just did was a clarity spell. Meaning those girls were already under someone else's influence. I liberated them. So, whenever you want to thank me, would be great."

Evelyn ignored Nina and turned around and marched off. She thought of Jojo's threat. She warned her to stay away from Taylor. Evelyn growled. This was her doing.

"Fucking Taylor." Evelyn growled.

* * *

"Okay Vee, you got this." She said aloud.

There was a big camping trip tonight and with the help of Levi and Nikolai, Vee was able to clear the Aphrodite cabin out. It would be just Evan and Vee tonight. She did her hair multiple times, hoping to find a style that was appealing. After that it took her almost an hour digging through the Aphrodite girls closet, trying to find the right perfume.

She walked over to Evan's bed and frowned. Was she supposed to be positioned sexy? How did this work? Was she supposed to meet him at the door? Vee crossed her arms and sat down on his bed.

"This is ridiculous, I'm making it a bigger deal than it is." She said to herself.

She laid back down on his bed and was surprised when she heard a crinkle. Curiously, she reached under his pillowcase and pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and frowned when she realized it was from Sonya.

_Don't read it. _Vee said to herself.

But it was too late, because she was already almost done with the letter. She dropped it, in surprise. She frowned. Sonya admitted she had feelings for Evan. She told Evan she was leaving. Why did he hide that? Unless he didn't want Vee to know that, maybe he still had feelings for her.

"Hey babe." Evan said.

He opened the door with a warm smile on his face, that made Vee want to sob.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Vee stood up. "How could you lie to me?"

He frowned. He took a slow gulp. "What do you mean?"

"You said Sonya didn't tell you she was leaving, but she left you a letter. She told you she had feelings for you! You told me you barely knew her, you lied to me!" Vee yelled.

Evan sighed. This was all his fault; he should have told her.

"I know I messed up." Evan frowned.

"Messed up? Are you kidding me? The girl that you were crushing on for years, leaves you a love note, and not only do you hide it from me, you lie about!" Vee yelled.

Evan stepped closer to her. "I shouldn't have lied to."

"Evan I would have understood, the letter, but I can't overlook the fact that you lied to me. For fucksake, I was ready to have sex with you, and you were going to let me, knowing you were being dishonest!" She snapped.

She hit him in the chest angrily.

"That's what all of this was about. I thought maybe if I slept with you, you would finally be mine, but you'll always be Sonya's won't you." Vee yelled.

Evan frowned. "That's not fair. Vee you know I love you. I really messed up, and I'm sorry."

"Look me in my eyes and tell me you don't love her," Vee said.

Evan stopped. "Why would you say that?"

"Why can't you ever just give me a yes or a no?" Vee sighed before grabbing her stuff.

Evan stepped in front of her. "Where are you going."

"Away from you, I need to think." Vee sighed.

Evan grabbed her arm. "We need to talk about this, I don't want to lose you."

"Save that speech for Sonya." Vee sighed.

Vee pulled her arm away and marched off.

* * *

Nikolai was having good night's rest. The ground was surprisingly comfortable, which made the camping trip bearable. Eventually his mind floated to blackness, to a white room. Nikolai frowned.

"Where am I?" Nikolai asked.

"Nikolai?" A voice said from behind him.

He turned to face the source and screamed at what he saw. It was Sabrina. Blood stained her clothes, and she looked weak.

"Why did you let her kill me?" Sabrina stuttered.

Nikolai tried to take a step towards her, but it was like he couldn't move.

"I'm sorry Sabrina." He sobbed.

"Are you sorry for falling in love with her?" She snapped.

Nikolai gulped. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you fell in love with the girl that killed me, how heartless could you be! I was your sister and you chose her over me!" She hissed.

"That's not what happened." He cried.

"Jacey might have killed my body, but you killed my spirit." Sabrina sighed.

With that Nikolai woke up with a start, covered in beads of sweat.

"Nikolai." Jacey whispered.

Nikolai jumped at the sound of her voice. Her sleeping bag was just a couple feet from his. The only thing separating them was a snoring six-year-old daughter of Athena.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Nikolai growled. The memory of the dream still fresh in his head.

"Like you care Jacey." He snapped.

"Of course I care, you're my friend." Jacey said.

"Oh yeah, we're such good friends that you killed my sister?" He snarled.

She stopped. She wasn't expecting that remark.

"What is this about Nikolai?" She asked cautiously.

"Do you think it's easy being around you? Having you follow me like a puppy dog, while fighting the memory of you burying a sword in my sister's heart?" He yelled.

Jacey frowned. "Nikolai stop it!" She sobbed.

"Or what? You're going to kill me too? Kill me like you killed those baby dracaena or Sabrina? I may be the witch, but you're the real monster Jacey." He snarled.

He got up from his sleeping bag and marched off, leaving Jacey alone.

_Don't cry you're better than that. _She said to herself.

She laid back down and sighed. "Everything is fine."

* * *

**Next: Weirdville Part 1**


	6. Weirdville Part 1

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

**Evan son of ****Aphrodite**

**Jacey daughter of Athena**

**Evelyn**** daughter of Apollo**

**Cory son of Demeter**

**Mare daughter of Hermes**

**Nikolai son of Hecate**

**Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

**Nicholas son of Ares**

**Markie aka Goat Boy **

**Vee daughter of Dionysus **

**Levi son of ****Dionysus**

**Taylor daughter of ****Terpsichore**

**Cami daughter of Nike **

**Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

**Ajal son of Thanatos**

**Nina daughter of Hecate**

**Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet **

**Duncan and Amber**

* * *

"That's the stuff." Cory groaned as he hit his blunt.

Clouds of euphoria washed over him, causing him to tilt his head back and smile.

"Are you smoking?" A feminine voice asked.

He turned to see Vee watching him with an unreadable look. Cory shrugged.

"Are you going to stop me?" He asked.

She scoffed. "After my night, I can't judge anyone."

He raised an eyebrow. The daughter of Dionysus was normally perky, he didn't expect her to be so jaded today.

"Care to talk about your problems?" He asked.

"Well Evan's probably still in love with Sonya, but who can blame him right. Hell, even you slept with her." Vee said.

He sighed. "Thank you for reminding me of one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

"I mean I get it, she's cool and beautiful, it's just I thought I was good enough. I thought he would be happy with me." Vee said sadly.

Cory smiled weakly. "Take it from me, Vee, boys are stupid. We don't know what we want, so subconsciously we wait till a girl tells us and then we act like it was our idea all along. Evan loves you, he's just confused, wait till he grows a brain and you'll figure it out."

He held out his blunt to Vee. She shook her head.

"I don't smoke," Vee said.

He smirked and pulled out a flask. "Do you drink?"

"Tonight, I do." She sighed.

She grabbed the flask and chugged it. The liquor was bitter and stung her throat, but it tasted better than the pain she swallowed.

"Two sad kids drinking in the woods, how cliché," Nikolai said.

The two turned to see Nikolai sitting next to them.

"What are you doing here?" Vee asked.

"I'm fighting with Jacey and I might be going insane, so I thought I needed a breather." He sighed.

"Great now we can a threesome." Cory cackled.

Vee gagged. "You're way worse high."

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea." Nikolai shrugged.

"I'm not listening!" Vee said loudly.

The boys laughed, almost falling off the logs they were sitting off. Vee rolled her eyes. Boys were stupid. She looked up at the sky, hoping to find some beauty in the stars. What surprised her was the flash of light she saw.

"It's a shooting star," Vee said.

"We should make a wish," Cory smirked.

Nikolai chuckled. "That's just a myth."

Vee raised an eyebrow. "We fight monsters, do magic, and are the children of gods, but shooting stars is where you draw the line?"

"It's a thin line," Nikolai admitted.

"I wish I wasn't a screwup," Cory said bitterly.

Vee frowned. "You aren't a screwup."

"I'm the rebellious bad boy, drinking alone in the woods, I'm a screwup. I had one good thing, that was Mare. I broke her heart for meaningless sex, then after that, I treated that girl like shit too. All I do is disappoint people." He said quietly.

Nikolai looked up at him. "At least you didn't let anyone die."

He sighed. "I let rivalries over magic keep me back from being there for Sabrina whenever she was insecure. I couldn't help her; I couldn't save her. I let her turn evil. I know Jacey killing her was the only way, but it still hurts."

Vee placed her hand on Nikolai's shoulder. "I'm sorry Nikolai."

She turned to Cory. "I'm sorry about you too. No one at this camp is perfect, we all have secrets and baggage, and we're all trying to figure our shit out."

Vee looked up at the sky and smiled weakly. "I wish I never came to this camp; things would have been a lot simpler."

Once she uttered those words everything went black.

* * *

The smell of pancakes woke Vee up. She gasped and shot up straight. Why did she feel so numb? She looked around and was surprised to see she was in a bedroom. A girl's bedroom by the looks of it. The walls and the sheets were bright purple, the color of grapes. She rolled out bed, confused.

"Hello?" She asked.

Vee wandered over to the dresser and looked at one of the picture frames. She gasped. She was in all of the photos.

"This isn't my room; this room is almost the size of my cabin." Vee said.

Vee frowned and walked out of the room. She made her way downstairs and realized this whole house was strange. Vee was surprised with how big it was.

"This isn't right." She said.

Vee made her way to the kitchen and her jaw dropped to the floor at what she saw. It was Dionysus. He was in the middle of the kitchen, dancing around in a leopard print bathrobe.

"Dad?" She asked, confused.

He looked at her and smiled. "There's my favorite daughter."

"She's you're only daughter." Levi laughed.

Vee turned to see Levi standing in the doorway, he was already dressed and had a backpack on.

"What are you doing?" Vee asked.

"Getting ready for school." Levi smirked. "You know the place with the teachers and all of the books, damn how good was your night with Evan? He must have fucked the memory right out of ya'."

"Levi!" Dionysus yelled.

"Language." He snarled.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Sorry daddy, didn't mean to be a disappointment." Levi said with mock regret.

Levi crossed his arms and turned to Vee. "Are you going to school in your pajamas? You look homeless."

Why was he being so snippy? Vee frowned.

"Um, no., I'll change." Vee said awkwardly.

She turned to Dionysus. "Where are we? Why are you here?"

He looked at her obliviously. "Because I own the house, duh. Gee are you alright?"

"Why aren't we at camp?" Vee asked.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Camp Half-Blood? Why aren't we there? What is this place?" She asked.

"Camp Half-Blood, wasn't that one of the Harry Potter books! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Levi said in a British Accent.

"Are you feeling ill? Maybe you should stay home today." He offered.

Vee shook her head. "Are you guys playing a prank on me."

"What makes you think you're important enough to pull a prank on. Yawn, you have the personality of oatmeal." He said.

"Levi, say one more mean thing you're sister and I'll-"

"You'll what? Be a present father for once? Oh, let me guess, you're going to punish me. That's cute that you think you know how to be a dad." Levi smirked.

Levi rolled his eyes dramatically. "Come on sister, we need to go to school. Daddy is boring me."

Vee shook her head. Something was off. Why was everyone acting so weird? _I wish I never came to this camp._

"Oh fuck." She gasped.

* * *

"Nikolai wake up." A voice whispered.

Nikolai groaned and sat up slowly. He looked around and was surprised to see he was in a trailer.

"What the fuck?"

He turned to see a girl in the hallway.

"Come on, get ready for school." She said.

He looked closely and jaw dropped at what he saw. Sabrina was standing in front of him.

"Oh my god, Sabrina is that you?" He asked.

She chuckled. "Of course, it is, who else would it be?"

* * *

**Next Time: Weirdville Part 2**


	7. Weirdville Part 2

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

**Evan son of ****Aphrodite**

**Jacey daughter of Athena**

**Evelyn**** daughter of Apollo**

**Cory son of Demeter**

**Mare daughter of Hermes**

**Nikolai son of Hecate**

**Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

**Nicholas son of Ares**

**Markie aka Goat Boy **

**Vee daughter of Dionysus **

**Levi son of ****Dionysus**

**Taylor daughter of ****Terpsichore**

**Cami daughter of Nike **

**Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

**Ajal son of Thanatos**

**Nina daughter of Hecate**

**Micheal son of Aphrodite**

**Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet **

**Duncan, Amber, Alex**

* * *

Cory smelled rose perfume. The scent burned his nostrils, the smell was overpowering.

"Good morning baby." A voice whispered.

He opened his eyes to see a blond girl he didn't recognize on top of him. He sat up abruptly.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Cory asked.

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Are you serious Cory? You said I was special, were you just using lines to get me to get into bed with you?"

"Sorry, but I have no idea who you are." Cory said.

He frowned and pushed the girl off of him. He sat up and looked around. Her room looked like Disney channel died in it.

"Do you want breakfast?" She asked sweetly.

"Listen, you seem like a nice girl, but I'm guessing we had a one-night stand, which means when the sun comes out I disappear. I need to find my friends." Cory frowned.

He got up and walked over to her chair, with what looked to be his clothes. However, instead of his usual jeans and a leather jacket, it was khakis and a blue polo.

"I'm way to ethnic for this outfit." Cory gagged.

"It's what you were wearing." She said.

Cory crossed his arms. "A world where I don't wear my signature leather jacket? This is definitely an alternate reality."

He put on his clothes and sighed. "Well this was lovely; I hope our paths don't cross."

He made his way out of her room and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table, eating waffles. She looked up at Cory and gasped.

Cory coughed awkwardly.

"Don't worry Ms, I'm sure I and your daughter didn't have sex. Probably. I mean I don't have condoms with me, so I can assume not, you know what I'll just shut up. You have a nice day ma'am." Cory sighed.

Cory ran out of the house and slammed the door.

* * *

"This isn't real." Nikolai said.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Did you take your meds?"

"My meds?" Nikolai asked.

"Jesus Nikolai, do you think your medication is cheap? Aren't you trying to make the hallucinations stop?" Sabrina snapped.

Nikolai growled. "You're dead, none of this is real."

He refused to let himself get comfortable with this illusion. Sabrina was gone, and he wasn't going to let himself be tricked by this.

"I was with Vee and Cory, they might be stuck here too." Nikolai said.

Sabrina laughed. "Like you know Vee and Cory."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"The hottest cheerleader in town and the golden boy? Please they don't talk to trailer trash like us." Sabrina scoffed.

Nikolai looked around. He didn't really pay attention to the fact they were in a trailer.

"Take your medication, then get ready for school." Sabrina said.

"School? I'm eighteen, if I went to school, I would have graduated last year." Nikolai frowned.

"Jesus, you're dense. Grab your stuff and get ready, mom is going to kill us if we miss again." Sabrina said.

Nikolai shook his head. "Fuck you and fuck this illusion. I'm doing a locater spell."

Sabrina stopped dead in her tracks. She sighed. She turned to face Nikolai with a pained expression.

"You said you would stop talking about magic, are you sure you're taking your pills?" She frowned.

Nikolai crossed his arms. "I'm not crazy, I can do magic."

"For the love of good Nikolai, why must you make everything so difficult!" She yelled.

Nikolai growled and held out his hands. If she wouldn't listen, he would show her.

"Flotér!" He yelled.

He frowned. Nothing happened. He shook his hand. Still nothing. Normally he would feel his whole-body spark with magic. Now nothing.

"You're such a dick." Sabrina sighed.

She crossed her arms and marched off, leaving Nikolai confused. He shook his head. He had no magic.

"How the hell am I going to get out of here?" He asked.

* * *

"Are you mad at me?" Vee asked Levi.

He was currently driving a magenta colored Jaguar, a car they couldn't have afforded in their other world.

"Of course, it's always about you isn't it?" He said sarcastically.

Vee was surprised by the venom in his voice. "I'm sorry if I offended you somehow."

He stopped. He seemed surprised by the apology. He ignored her and kept his eyes on the road. She sighed and looked out the window. Something was wrong. This all felt like a weird dream. She was mortal, her dad was human, her brother hated her, and she was a cheerleader apparently?

"Is that Cory Santos?" Levi asked.

Vee turned and was surprised to see Cory running along the street. Was it possible that he was from her world? Maybe he was confused to.

"Levi stop the car!" She yelled.

Reacting on instinct the boy slammed his foot on the break, the car roughly coming to a halt. Vee jerked forward and slammed back.

"The hell Vee?" He snapped.

Vee ignored her brother and turned to the running boy. "Cory!"

The boy turned and smiled in relief. He ran towards the car and hopped in, causing Levi to growl.

"Why is this jackass in my car?" Levi snapped.

Vee ignored him and turned to Cory. "Cory is that really you?"

He smiled. "Who else would it be? What happened last night? After the bonfire, I woke in some random chick's bed."

"This isn't our world; it's all bent out of shape. Camp Half-Blood doesn't exist, and neither do the Gods." Vee said.

"Ahem, I'm still here, what are you talking about gods and camps for? Is this some new movie coming out?" Levi asked.

Cory frowned. "Is he real?"

"Fuck you asswad, of course I'm real," Levi said.

Cory was used to Levi cursing him out, but this felt different. Like he meant it.

"Come on bud, don't be like, we've been friends for forever." Cory smiled.

"I barely even know you." Levi snapped.

Vee turned to Cory. "We'll figure the rest out when we get to school."

"School? What the hell, I haven't been to a school since I was thirteen." Cory said.

Levi rolled his eyes. "And here I was thinking you were a common moron."

* * *

_None of this real. _This world was different from the real one. Everything felt so much brighter, like it wasn't reality, but a TV set. Maybe he was stuck in some messed TV show. Maybe that would explain how Sabrina was here.

"Hey, Sabrina can you walk me to my locker?" Nikolai asked.

Sabrina chuckled. "Really, because the last time I walked you to your locker you said I was cramping your style. You're making your sis think you don't want her around."

"No!" Nikolai yelled loudly, causing Sabrina to jump.

She turned to him surprised. He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. The last thing he wanted was to lose Sabrina again. Even if this one wasn't real.

"Sorry, I was just saying I like spending time with you, I mean we're family." Nikolai smiled.

She raised her eyebrow, almost as if she was surprised. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Aren't I always." He chuckled.

Sabrina crossed her arms. "Maybe your medication is helping, please be okay Nikolai, mom can't afford to see you go down another spiral."

Nikolai was about to ask Sabrina what she meant, when two strong hands grabbed Nikolai by his shoulders and spun him around. Before he could even process what he was happening, strawberry tasting lips greeted his.

Once time cut with him, he pulled away and frowned. He looked at the kissing attacker, and was stunned at what he saw. It was Jacey. The fac that she kissed him wasn't even the most surprising part. She was wearing a white and red tennis skirt, and a red tank top that read: Go Bison! In her left hand she held two red and white pom poms.

Holy fuck. He realized. Jacey was dressed as a cheerleader. Jacey wouldn't be caught dead as a cheerleader. If there were any doubts before Nikolai was sure this was an alternate reality.

"Hey babe." She said perkily.

Another hint, Jacey was never perky. And she sure as hell wouldn't call Nikolai babe.

"Babe?" Nikolai asked.

Jacey smiled. "Why didn't you answer my texts last night, I was like totally bored without you."

She spoke like a Valley Girl, which made Nikolai cringe.

"Like totally." Sabrina mimicked her voice going up several octaves to mimic Jacey.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" Nikolai asked.

Jacey laughed. A laugh that sounded more like an obnoxious snort. "Babe you are so funny."

"Jacey!" Another cheerleader called.

Jacey turned to her and smiled. She turned back to Nikolai and leaned into his ear and whispered softly. "I'm not wearing any panties, see you after school."

She ran off with her friends, leaving Nikolai confused.

"What just happened?" He asked.

* * *

**Next: Weirdville Part 3 **

**There's going to be two more parts to this saga. After that the characters will be split up like in Season One, one group will be on a quest. **


	8. Weirdville Part 3

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

**Evan son of ****Aphrodite**

**Jacey daughter of Athena**

**Evelyn**** daughter of Apollo**

**Cory son of Demeter**

**Mare daughter of Hermes**

**Nikolai son of Hecate**

**Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

**Nicholas son of Ares**

**Markie aka Goat Boy **

**Vee daughter of Dionysus **

**Levi son of ****Dionysus**

**Taylor daughter of ****Terpsichore**

**Cami daughter of Nike **

**Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

**Ajal son of Thanatos**

**Nina daughter of Hecate**

**Micheal son of Aphrodite**

**Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet **

**Duncan, Amber, Alex**

* * *

"Welcome to Greek Mythology, I'm your substitute teacher, Mr. Brunner." The teacher said.

As Vee and Cory entered the room, they did a double-take. "Chiron?"

He looked at the kids and frowned. "How do you two know my name?"

Cory looked down at his legs and gasped. They were normal human legs. Normally the mist made Chiron look like he was in a wheelchair. Yet these legs seemed perfectly real. Maybe because it wasn't mist.

"Vee, Cory!" Nikolai called from the back of the classroom.

The duo turned to see Nikolai running towards them. Vee ran towards Nikolai and gave him a big hug.

"Thank god you're okay, we were worried," Vee admitted.

Nikolai smirked. "Don't worry I can take care of myself."

"That's wonderful, but we can celebrate when we're back home. Come on Nikolai cast a spell to get us out of here." Cory said.

Nikolai frowned. "I wish I could, but my magic doesn't work."

"What do you mean it doesn't work?" Vee panicked.

She couldn't be stuck in this messed up world. A world where it seemed like her brother hated her.

"So, what do we do?" Cory gulped.

Nikolai sighed. "Try to make the best of things."

"Excuse me." A voice said.

They turned to see Sabrina in the doorway. Cory and Vee gasped.

"You're alive," Cory said.

"Wow, you're observant, can you move you are blocking the entrance," Sabrina smirked.

She pushed past Cory and took her seat in the back of the classroom. Vee turned to Nikolai to see he had an unreadable expression.

"You already knew?" She realized.

He sighed. "Forgive me for not being in a rush to get out, it's been nice spending time with her."

Cory placed his hand on Nikolai's shoulder. "I understand bud, she was a great person, but this isn't our home. And that isn't Sabrina."

"I know it's not the real her, but it still smiles like her. It still talks like her. It still laughs like her. As much as my brain knows that's not her, my heart believes it is." Nikolai frowned.

Vee didn't know what to say. She supposed if she was in his position she would want to spend another day with her sibling too. God forbid something ever happened to Levi. Nikolai wiped away what Vee could have sworn was a tear.

"Just give me some time, I'll try and find a spell to get us out of here." He sighed.

"Do spells even exist here?" Vee asked.

Nikolai paused. His magic didn't work here, but if there was one thing he learned, there was always a loophole.

"I'll find a way." He said.

A loud cough was heard from the Not-Chiron. He gestured to Nikolai and Vee.

"You two, take your seats." He instructed.

He pointed to Cory. "And I believe the principal would like to speak with you."

"He can suck a dick." Cory snapped.

Vee elbowed him. "Cory." She hissed through gritted teeth.

Cory rolled his eyes. He supposed if he was in this fantasy world he would need to play along.

"Fine." He huffed.

Cory grabbed his backpack and walked out of the room. He hated school, it was too strict, he wanted the freedom to do what he wanted. Plus, it had been a long time since he smoked. He frowned. Where was the principal's office? He kept walking through the halls glancing at classrooms, hoping he found the right one.

He frowned; it was almost as if this hallway was never-ending.

"Where is the principal's office!" He yelled.

As soon as he uttered the words, a giant red door appeared in front of him. He frowned.

"What in the world?" He asked.

Cory cautiously walked towards the door and opened it. On the other side of the door was an office. Sitting on one side of the desk was a chubby man in a pale suit. He frowned. Did the office door just appear simply because he just thought of it?

The principal looked up at him. "Come in Cory."

Cory slowly walked in, his instincts telling him that something wasn't right. As soon as he entered the office the door behind him slammed shut. He jumped slightly.

"About time you join us, Cory." A voice from behind Cory said.

Cory turned to look at the source of the voice. His face dropped at who he saw.

"Dad?" He said weakly.

Sitting in the chair across from him was his father. Wearing some paint-splattered overalls and a worn-out brown baseball cap. His dad was here. His dad was alive.

The principal cleared his throat. "There are a lot of things we need to discuss."

Cory ignored the principal and kept looking at his father. He couldn't believe it. He was sitting right in front of him. Without saying anything Cory reached over and hugged his father, pulling him in tightly.

The man seemed surprised by the display of affection.

"Are you okay Cory?" He asked.

Cory nodded and smiled, refusing to let go of his father. "I'm great papa. I've never been better."

Even though Cory knew that none of this was real, the hug felt real. The smile his father gave him felt real. And that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

"Move out of my way." A female voice said that pushed through Vee and Jacey.

Jacey crossed her arms and scoffed. "Go drink some bleach, you emo bitch."

The girl that pushed them turned to look at them. She was dressed in heavy black clothing, that made her look like the most stereotypical goth ever. She had enough black makeup on her face to pass for a skeleton. Vee did a double-take when she realized who it was.

"Evelyn?" She said surprised.

"I fucking hate cheerleaders." Evelyn snarled.

She kept walking leaving the girls alone. Jacey rolled her eyes as she twirled a strand of blond hair.

"Ignore the freakshow she's probably just mad that her prom date mistook her for a corpse." Jacey chuckled.

Vee had been following Jacey around all day. She wasn't sure how this reality worked, but it seemed like she and Jacey shared a lot of classes. And this version of Jacey knew how to navigate the landscape. Just like in Camp Half-Blood she was feared. Only instead of using her wit and a knife, she used pom poms and beach blond hair.

"Why are you talking like a character from Disney Channel?" Vee asked.

Jacey laughed. "Girl you are so crazy."

Vee sighed. She missed her Jacey, she would have said something much cleverer.

"Are you ready for cheer practice? Tekat says she can finally land a double roundhouse triple flip while blindfolded, but I think she's going to snap her neck. These JV girls need to learn their place, you know." Jacey said as she did her makeup.

Vee had no idea what Jacey was talking about. Every other word out of her mouth either involved makeup, cheerleading, or what Nikolai looked like shirtless. Something that she also found weird that the fact in this world Jacey and Nikolai were together. It seemed so random.

"I didn't bring any clothes to practice in." Vee said.

She hoped this meant that she could skip practice. She had the agility of a pregnant panda. And that was offensive to pregnant pandas.

"Girl I've practiced in nothing but a thong and crocs." Jacey said.

Vee coughed in disbelief. "What?"

Before Jacey could respond, Vee felt strong hands pick her up. Reacting at instinct she screamed.

"Calm down baby." A voice said.

Vee looked down to see Evan holding her up. Vee gasped his physique. He was built like a tower, of course ever since Aphrodite claimed him Evan was no longer a beanpole. But this new Evan was completely different, he looked like he was on the kind of steroids you give NFL players.

"Evan?" Vee wheezed.

"Hi babe, I wanted to surprise you." He smiled.

He slowly sat her down and smiled. "Can I walk you two fine ladies to practice?"

"We're literally going to the same place." Jacey chuckled.

Vee frowned. "Evan you're on the cheerleading team to?" She gasped.

Evan and Jacey burst out into laughter.

"Did Evelyn give you a pot brownie again?" Jacey chuckled.

"Babe you know I'm on the quarterback." Evan laughed.

Vee started to laugh uncontrollably. She was glad that this alternate version of Evan had a sense of humor.

"No seriously why are you going to the field?" Vee asked.

Evan frowned. "I'm the quarterback."

"Oh, you were serious," Vee said.

Something was off, Evan hated sports. A world where Evan was a jock? None of this made sense.

"I'm sure Sonya would have a field day with this." Vee chuckled.

Evan raised an eyebrow. "Who's Sonya?"

* * *

**Next: Weirdville Part 4**

**The next part will be the finale**


	9. Weirdville Part 4

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

**Evan son of ****Aphrodite**

**Jacey daughter of Athena**

**Evelyn**** daughter of Apollo**

**Cory son of Demeter**

**Mare daughter of Hermes**

**Nikolai son of Hecate**

**Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

**Nicholas son of Ares**

**Markie aka Goat Boy **

**Vee daughter of Dionysus **

**Levi son of ****Dionysus**

**Taylor daughter of ****Terpsichore**

**Cami daughter of Nike **

**Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

**Ajal son of Thanatos**

**Nina daughter of Hecate**

**Micheal son of Aphrodite**

**Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet **

**Duncan, Amber, Alex**

* * *

"Cory, I don't want to hear about you being in any more trouble." Cory's father instructed.

Cory nodded eagerly. He was soaking up all the attention his father was giving him. The last time he saw his father he was six. Now he had him all to himself. He could fix Cory; he could help him put together all the broken parts.

"I want you to get your act together, and I want you to cut it out with all of this drug nonsense." He said.

Cory smiled. "I promise I will papa."

His father smiled. "What's gotten into you my son?"

"I just really…I care about your opinion." Cory laughed weakly.

"I'm sure you're the first teenager to ever say that." His father laughed.

He looked down at his watch and sighed.

"I have to get back to work." He said.

Cory's stomach dropped. "Are you sure, we can talk some more."

"We can talk at dinner, your aunt is making some empanadas and apple pie, said she wanted to be Mexican and American at the same time. You know how she gets." His father laughed.

Cory laughed through the tears beginning to form at his eyes. "Yeah, totally, see you at dinner."

His father smiled and walked out of the building. Soon the bell rung, pulling Cory out of his thoughts.

"Cory!" Nikolai called.

Cory turned to see Nikolai and Vee running towards him.

"Hey, guys." He smiled.

Nikolai raised an eyebrow. "You look happy."

"I'm always happy." Cory laughed.

"No you're always smug, there's a difference," Vee observed.

"In this world, my father is alive." Cory laughed with joy.

The two were taken aback. Vee frowned. "So, everyone that died in our world, there all here? That makes no sense."

"Nothing here makes sense. I'm dating a cheerleader for fucksake." Nikolai sighed.

Cory crossed his arms. "I mean this place is kind of nice. It's normal."

"Again, Jacey is a cheerleader. What about any of this is normal?" Nikolai asked.

Cory sighed. "Guys my dad is alive here, I can't just leave."

"Cory that's not your dad." Nikolai said.

Cory growled. "You were all for staying longer when it was Sabrina. My dad is just as important, even more so since he didn't go psycho and try to kill a bunch of people!"

With amazing speed Nikolai swung his fist, colliding with the son of Demeter's jaw. Vee's eyes widened in shock as Cory's head flew backwards as he stumbled back. Cory got up and growled.

"You don't have your magic anymore Nikolai, let's see if you can still take me on."

"I don't need magic to take your ass on." Nikolai hissed.

Vee stepped in between the two boys and growled.

"Cut it out, now! Fighting isn't going to help anyone." She said.

Nikolai shook his head. "I'm done."

Vee frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You think I'm going to help this asshole? You two find your own way to get home." Nikolai barked before marching off.

Vee sighed and turned to look back at Cory. "Nice going."

"How is this my fault?" He snapped.

Vee sighed; she didn't have the energy to deal with any of this. She was too confused. Everyone else seemed to appear in this warped version of reality, but Sonya. The girl was nowhere to be found. No one seemed to have heard of her.

Vee reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Cory asked.

"Calling an uber, I need to go someplace where I can research Sonya." Vee said.

Cory frowned. "Well let me come."

"Now you want to help me?" She sighed.

Cory looked down at his feet. "I just…if this goes wrong, I don't want you to be stuck here."

"Cory, I understand you wanting to stay with your dad. I've never lost someone, so I can't relate to what your feeling right now. So, if you want to go spend one more day with him, I'm not going to stop you. But my real family is in the real world, and I don't want to leave them behind." Vee said.

Cory smiled weakly. "Thank you."

Vee nodded, she was happy that the boy was seeming to be happier, seeing his father had changed him from the sullen rebel she was used to seeing. This new environment was good for him, which made it all the harder to have to find a way to destroy it.

"My uber is here," Vee said.

* * *

Vee decided to head to a local coffee shop with free computers. Of course, she had to buy an overpriced latte to get ahold of them, but still. As soon as she made it to the computer she typed in Sonya's full name. No results. She frowned. How many Sonya Anna Maria Lavender's could there be?

Vee gulped when she had a realization. Sonya's sister was dead. Everyone else in the old world who died, was alive in this new one. Vee searched her memories trying to remember the girl's name. The girls were twins, right? Maybe her name rhymed with Sonya.

Suddenly Vee remembered Evan's letter. Mia. Mia Lavender, that was the name of Sonya's sister. Vee shuddered at the memory of the letter. There was a lot she would have to deal with when she got back home.

Vee sighed and typed the name in. One Instagram account appeared. She clicked it and was surprised to see a face incredibly similar to Sonya's.

"Duh Vee, they're twins." Vee chuckled.

However, one post peeked her interest. A photo of two young girls eating ice-cream in the park. They looked like younger versions of Sonya. Vee clicked and covered her mouth in shock when she read the caption.

**Today marks the anniversary of the death of my sister, Sonya, thank you to those who have sent kind messages. Not a day goes by that I don't think about. It's in her name I ask you all to not drink and drive. If that drunk driver hadn't hit my mom's car, my sister would still be here today. This world is a cruel one, and we only have one life to live. So please hold your loved ones close, before the universe takes them from you.**

Vee stopped. Sonya was dead. She dropped her coffee cup in shock, causing a chorus of angry mutters from the workers there. Vee ignored them. She pictured Sonya's beautiful face and curly hair. She looked so youthful in her memories.

"None of this is real." Vee said to herself.

How often had she secretly hated the girl? How long how had she wished she would just leave her and Evan alone. Sonya was just a hurt misunderstood teenager, just like everyone else at camp.

"I want out." Vee muttered slowly.

She wanted out of this world. "Do you fucking hear me I want out!" Vee yelled.

Silence. A couple people in the coffee shop turned to look at Vee. They gave her the look you would normally give someone that was insane. Only Vee knew she wasn't insane.

"I said let me out! This isn't my world! This fantasy isn't the best possible reality because this isn't the real one! No matter how fucked up my life was it was mine. And I'm not losing it! So, LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" Vee screamed.

Her voice went up several octaves, almost echoing through the shop. Then the room began to spin. Vee gasped and stumbled her hands falling to the table in front of her. Before she could even speak everything went black.

* * *

Cory smiled brightly. He was going to have dinner with his dad again. It was going to be everything he ever wanted. A family dinner. For years he felt a hole in him. A hole he used to fill with drugs, sex, and recklessness. Not anymore, today we going to reunite his family. Cory stopped when his vision started to blur.

That was strange. He thought to himself. Then out of nowhere he was plunged into darkness, slowly losing consciousness.

* * *

"Sabrina!" Nikolai called.

Sabrina stopped and turned to face her brother. "Are you okay Nikolai?"

"Why am I on meds? What did I do?" He asked.

Sabrina frowned as she bit her lip. "The doctors say we shouldn't talk about it."

"Please, I really want to make things right before I go." Nikolai pleaded.

"Before you go where?" She asked.

Nikolai paused. If this wasn't the real Sabrina there shouldn't be any ramifications of telling her the truth right? Still it felt wrong.

"One day you just started babbling about magic and this whole Alpha thing. You said you were afraid chaos was going to consume us all. You were in pretty bad shape Nikolai." Sabrina said as she looked down.

Nikolai stopped. "Oh."

"It's in the past now." Sabrina said.

She was about to turn and walk inside the trailer when he grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"I want you to know that I am done letting my fear dictate the things I do and how I treat people, I'm done letting my fear do what I need to do and that's protect you." Nikolai said.

Tears started to fall down his cheeks. "I love you Sabrina, I just want you to know that."

Sabrina smiled weakly. "What's gotten into you lately?"

Before he could answer, his knees started to buckle and the room started to spin.

"What in the hell." He coughed.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Nikolai said.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Vee woke up with a gasp. She looked around to see she was in the infirmary. Her eyes wandered to see Cory and Nikolai resting in cots next to her.

"What the hell happened?" She coughed.

Soon Cory and Nikolai both shot up, gasping for air.

"What the hell just happened?" Cory wheezed.

"My brain is on fire." Nikolai complained.

"Chiron there awake!" A voice called.

The trio turned to see Evelyn and Chiron watching them. Evelyn ran to hug Vee, her grip iron tight.

"Thank god you guys are awake." Evelyn said.

Vee frowned. "We were asleep?"

Chiron paused. "What's the last thing you children remember?"

"Well…we were in the woods. Then everything went black and we were in this other realm or something." Cory coughed.

Chiron paused. "I'm sorry did you say other realm?"

"It's a long story." Vee sighed.

"We call it Weirdville." Nikolai chuckled.

"How long were you guys in this other dimension?" Chiron asked.

Vee paused. It had to be a day at most. A very LONG day, but still. "A day."

Chiron frowned. "Children… you've been in a coma for three weeks."

Their jaws dropped.

"That's impossible," Nikolai said shaking his head.

Chiron sighed. "I'm afraid lately everything is possible."

Evelyn looked at Vee awkwardly. Vee shifted under her gaze. "What's the matter?"

"While you guys were sleeping, the three of you were saying the same thing in unison. You guys would say it every day." Evelyn sighed.

Cory frowned. "What did we say?"

Evelyn sighed. "Find Sonya Lavender or else…"

"Or else what?" Nikolai gulped.

"Or else the killing begins," Evelyn said.

* * *

**Next: I'll Kill You**

**The next chapter will be a prologue to two separate arcs. One following the old cast, and one following the new characters. Do you think I should split up like in season one and each chapter follows a different group, or do you want an arc back to back?**


	10. I'll Kill You

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

**Evan son of ****Aphrodite**

**Jacey daughter of Athena**

**Evelyn**** daughter of Apollo**

**Cory son of Demeter**

**Mare daughter of Hermes**

**Nikolai son of Hecate**

**Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

**Nicholas son of Ares**

**Markie aka Goat Boy **

**Vee daughter of Dionysus **

**Levi son of ****Dionysus**

**Taylor daughter of ****Terpsichore**

**Cami daughter of Nike **

**Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

**Ajal son of Thanatos**

**Nina daughter of Hecate**

**Micheal son of Aphrodite**

**Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet **

**Duncan, Amber, Alex**

* * *

"Thank god you are okay." Levi said in relief.

Vee was barely in her cabin for a second before her brother grabbed her and pulled her in for a big hug.

"We thought you were never going to wake up." Levi panted.

"Don't worry Levi I would never leave you to clean this cabin all by yourself." Vee smiled as she hugged her brother back.

Levi pulled away. "You seem off."

"Well dear brother, I was in a coma." Vee said.

Levi frowned. "Are the rumors true? Are they arranging a party to look for Sonya?"

Vee paused. "While I was asleep, apparently I said some…things."

"What kind of things?" Levi frowned.

"Find Sonya Lavender…or the killing begins." Vee sighed.

"What the hell." Levi coughed.

Vee sighed. No one was more scared the ominous warning she gave then her. She hadn't talk to Cory and Nikolai since she woke up but she was sure they were terrified to. Weirdville gave the trio a complicated bond that they didn't know how to quite process yet. They were the only ones that could understand how all of this could be so horrifying.

"So, first Donnie and his friends die, then Sabrina turns evil, a toddler was possessed, and now you guys are getting mind controlled in your sleep? Honestly I might just move to Camp Jupiter." He sighed.

"They're asking me if I want to go help find her." Vee said.

Levi frowned. "They are? We aren't quest people."

"What does that mean?" Vee frowned.

Levi sighed. "You know what that means? We aren't Percy Jackson or Jason Grace, we stay home while the others fight."

"I can't be passive, someone is threatening to kill campers. And they used my body to do it, do you know how violated I feel?" Vee sighed.

She was scared to go asleep now. What if she went back to Weirdville? What if she said something in her sleep again? On top of that she was still dealing with very conflicting feelings for Sonya. She hadn't talk to Evan since the incident, and going to find the girl he used to be in love with was incredibly problematic for her. But still she felt like it was the right thing to do. It was an instinct that told her that Sonya belonged at this camp.

"This isn't going to end well, I can just feel it." Levi said.

Vee nodded. "I know brother."

"I'm coming with you, you know." He said.

Vee's eyes widened. "You don't want to go on a quest with me."

"Why not, I'm heroic…ish." He said. "Family sticks together."

Vee smiled. "Fine, you can come."

Levi clapped his hands giddily. "I can't wait, this is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

"I am not going a quest." Jacey hissed.

She paced around the Big House, Chiron watching her intently.

"Jacey you've proven yourself to be quite useful in the outside world." He said.

"That's because everyone else at this camp is a hormonal jackass." Jacey snapped.

"I hate quests, I hate missions, I genuinely hate leaving my cabin. I will not be going." Jacey said.

Chiron frowned. "Sonya might need you."

"Even more reason to stay home, I hate Sonya." Jacey said.

"While even I can admit, the daughter of Iris is ..complicated-"

"You can say bitch, Chiron I won't judge you. Sonya Anna Maria Lavender is a selfish Grade-A bitch! She's rich and can shoot blasts of light I'm sure she's fine in the outside world." Jacey said.

Chiron frowned. "Please, something is stirring, and we are going to need all the help we can get. Like it or not, Sonya helped out around here last year."

"How!" Jacey yelled. "She attacked Evan at the dance, she slept with a boy in the woods, she's lied, used people, threatened people, and is incredibly insulting."

"Remind you of someone?" Chorion smirked.

"Not funny." Jacey sighed.

"What about when Mikey was possessed, she lent a hand then." Chiron said.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "So, what."

"She didn't have to do that, she wasn't in immediate danger. If she was a selfish as you say wouldn't she have stayed in her cabin?" Chiron asked.

Jacey crossed her arms. She refused to believe what he was insinuating.

"Sonya helped you guys because deep down she cares about you guys, you all might be the closet she has to friends, or maybe even family. We help our own Jacey, that's why I need you to go." He said.

"Fucking hell." Jacey sighed.

She hated how reasonable and convincing he sounded.

"Whatever." She sighed.

* * *

Nikolai paced around the Big House anxiously. Jacey was inside of there, he needed to talk to her. His mind raced with the various apologies he could make. He was a dick; he didn't know what came over him.

"Nikolai." A voice said.

Nikolai turned to see Ajal standing behind him. Nikolai groaned.

"Jesus." He cursed.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with the smug bastard.

"Why are you here?" Nikolai asked.

Ajal raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware I needed your permission to speak to Chiron."

Nikolai rolled his eyes. "Maybe I can leave a message for you."

"Ajal? Nikolai?" Jacey said.

The boys turned to see Jacey standing on the porch her eyes darted between the two boys. She looked at Ajal and fought the urge to smile. He looked good, really good. She shook the thought of her mind and turned to face Nikolai. She gulped. She hadn't spoken to him since he got out of his coma. She didn't know what she would say.

"Hello gentleman, can you two please go fuck off, I have errands to run." Jacey said.

"Why nice to see you to Jacey." Ajal said.

Nikolai rolled his eyes and stepped in front of AJal.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

Jacey paused. She knew one thing; she did not want to talk about what happened in the woods.

"There's nothing to talk about Nikolai." She said.

Nikolai rolled his eyes. "Like hell there isn't."

"Can we save the teen drama for later; we need to go rescue Sonya." Ajal said.

Jacey frowned. "How do you know about that?"

"You'd be surprised the things you find out if you just listen." Ajal shrugged.

"You're going on a quest? Why didn't you invite me?" Nikolai said slightly hurt.

"I don't need to run my every move by you." She hissed.

Nikolai frowned. "I just kind of thought…well whenever there is a mission we always go together. We're a duo."

It sounded stupid coming out of his mouth he thought. It sounded sappy and unbelievable. This was the same girl that buried a sword in his sister's heart. He shouldn't want to spend more time with her. But standing in front of her he kept thinking of how much he just wanted to hold her hand. To never let her go.

"You're not coming with me Nikolai." She said.

"You're going to need someone that knows how to do magic!" He said.

"There's a bunch of con artists in LA that can do exactly what you do." She said.

Ajal took a step forward. "I think you should respect her decision."

"With all due respect, get out of my face." Nikolai hissed.

Ajal frowned. "You aren't a asset, you're a liability."

"What the hell is that supposed to me?" He yelled.

"You're emotional and unpredictable, you can't be trusted on the field." Ajal said.

"Shut up." Nikolai hissed.

Ajal frowned. "Let's face it you don't even trust yourself out there, how can any of us trust you?"

"I said shut up!" Nikolai yelled.

_I'll Kill You. _The voice in his head rang louder than his own thoughts.

Reacting out of anger he held up his hands and released a shockwave of energy that blasted into Ajal throwing him several feet in the air. He landed on the ground with a soft thud. Jacey screamed in shock.

She turned to Nikolai slowly. "What did you?"

Nikolai gulped. He just lost control. A dark thought hit him, _just like Sabrina. _

* * *

"Hi." Evan said.

Vee gulped as she looked at her boyfriend. The two currently sat in the Aphrodite cabin, in the same spot where they almost had sex.

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

"I'm glad you are awake." He said.

She smiled. "I am too, I kind of missed the real world."

He laughed. "You never talked about this mysterious fantasy land, was I there."

Vee's face darkened. "I rather not talk about that place."

He gulped and nodded. He wasn't sure what happened over there, but it definitely seemed to add a new coat of armor around her skin.

"I'm going on the quest to find Sonya." She admitted.

He nodded slowly. "I am too, Jacey invited me."

She paused. "So should we just end things now?"

His face dropped. "What?"

"Evan we're going to look for your fist love, the same girl you pined over for years and the same girl you lied to me about. It's obvious you still have feelings for her." She said.

He frowned. "I want to be with you."

Vee grabbed Evan's hand and interlocked their fingers. She looked at him with a weak smile.

"Well then can you look me in my eyes and tell me that you don't have feelings for her?" She asked.

Evan stopped. This should be simple. He loved Vee, he knew it. She was the one he wanted to be with. But for some reason the words wouldn't leave his mouth. This whole thing was stupid, he was over Sonya. He didn't even know what he liked about her anyway. Besides her laugh and her smile. Her deep brown eyes. The way she scrunched up her nose when she rolled her eyes. The way she always dotted her I's with a heart. The way she proudly loved pineapple on pizza.

Evan gulped. He realized he cared about Sonya a lot more than he thought.

"I'm just…I'm just confused." Evan frowned.

Tears started to form around Vee's eyes while she nodded slowly.

"That's okay." She laughed bitterly. "I'll make it easy for you, I'll leave you alone, so you don't have to choose. You can have her as soon as we find her."

She stood up marched out of the room, determined for him to not see her cry. Evan ran to door.

"Wait!" He yelled.

But she was faster than him and was already long gone.

* * *

"Hey new kid." A voice called.

Alex looked to see Levi walking up to him a plate full of spaghetti in his hands. "Are you lost?"

Alex blushed. He looked around at everyone having lunch.

"No, it's just I don't know anyone here, I don't know hwere I can sit." Alex said.

Levi smiled. "You know me silly."

"Come on you can sit with me and my friend Taylor." Levi smiled.

Alex raised an eybrow. "And Taylor is your girlfirned?"

"Oh god know she's a vegetarian not a meat eater if you know what I'm saying." Levi joked.

Alex frowned. "I don't get it."

Levi blushed. "I'm sure you will once you think about it."

Eventually Alex understood and his skin went redder than a tomato.

"Oh that's what you meant." He laughed awakrdly.

"You're adoarbale." Levi chuckled.

Alex paused. He was? Did a dude just call him adorable? That wasn't okay right?

"Come on, come sit with us." He said.

Levi lead Alex to a table where Taylor was munching on some French fries.

Taylor looked up at Alex and smiled.

"Hey you're new aren't you?" Taylor asked.

Alex looked down slightly emabarssed. "Is it that obivious?"

"Not at all. It's just here at camp we all know each other so well, it's hard not to miss a new face." She said.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Some may say we know each other to well."

"Yeah we have a tendcey to steal each other's boyfriend and girlfriends and spread drama all throughout camp, be warned." Taylor said.

Alex laughed. She seemd funny.

"She's not joking." Levi wanred. "We're a dysfunctional bunch."

Alex blushed. "Oh."

Well they seemed better than a foster home, Alex remninded himself.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Levi sighed.

Alex frowned. "You're leaving?"

"Levi's going on a misson to rescue our former Queen Bitch." Taylor smirked.

Levi pouted. "You should totally come with me Taylor."

Taylor angrily munched a french fry before rolling her eyes. "And be stuck with Evelyn for a week? No thank you."

Levi sighed. "I guess that's a negative."

"Whose Evelyn?" He asked.

Levi rolled his eyes. "My ex-girlfirned…ish."

"It's complicated we kind of dated the same girl." Taylor said.

Alex felt like he had been stung in the chest. Although for some reason he couldn't exactly tell why.

"Oh, your ex-girlfirned." He repated out loud.

A girl.

"I don't have to talk to her, I'll just hang out with the others." Levi said.

"Well good luck brother." Taylor laughed.

"I'm kind of sad I'm leaving though." Levi said.

He looked up into Alex's sky blue eyes. He gave the boy a devilish grin that made Alex feel like he was floating.

"There's a lot of interesting things here I'm going to miss." He smirked.

* * *

"Hello Camp Half Blood, did you miss me!" Leah said as she walked into camp.

She was surprised to find everyone running around and scrambling, instead of greeting her. Leah crossed her arms.

"I guess no one noticed I was gone."

She grabbed her luggage and walked to Big House. She supposed she should check in with Chiron and let him know she was back. As she made where there she stopped when a strange feeling overcame her. She got a lot of those feelings recently.

"Jacey." She called.

She turned to see the daughter of Athena watching her with an amused grin.

"How did you know I was behind you?" She asked.

"Sweetie, I'm psychic, you can't sneak up on me." Leah chuckled.

Jacey took a step forward. "I'm here because I need your help."

Leah frowned. Sonya. The name popped into her head so quickly, things like that happened sometimes. Voices whispering in her head telling her different names and places. Sometimes she even thought they were her own thoughts.

"Why are we looking for Sonya?" Leah asked.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Ominous warning."

"Giddy I love those." Leah chuckled.

"That makes one of us. Anyhow, I'm getting a group together and we could use someone who could sense what is coming." She said.

Leah stopped. Her stomach dropped. Last time she went on a mission Sabrina died. She sensed death in the group and she didn't' warn the others. She didn't stop it. What if she could have saved Sabrina? 

"I don't think I'm the right girl for this job." Leah said.

Jacey shook her head. "I need you. The future is a lot easier to handle when you know what's coming."

"My powers don't work like that I just get feelings, sometimes I see pictures-"

Leah was cut off by Jacey holding up her finger. "We need you."

Leah sighed. She supposed maybe it was time to get back in the field. Work through her bad memories.

"I just got back." Leah groaned as she tilted her head back dramatically.

"Can I bring Cami?" Leah asked.

Jacey shrugged. "Sure, bring your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Leah said.

"Girlfriend, scissoring partner, I don't give a crap just be ready to go by tomorrow morning." She said.

Leah frowned. Why would Jacey assume Cami and her were dating? Sure, Cami was cute, but they were just friends. She as sure Cami saw her as more of a sister than as a girlfriend. And a part of Leah enjoyed the single game for right now. There were so many cute boys and girls at Camp Half-Blood there was no shame in getting to know them better.

Leah smiled as she made her way to the Nike cabin. She was excited to see Cami, it had been weeks since they spoken face to face. They just sent letters and when it was safe sent texts. She missed her best friend.

"Cami!" She called as she opened the door.

She looked to see Cami doing push ups and she laughed.

"This is what you do in your spare time?" She asked.

Cami looked up and smiled. "Oh my god you're back!" She screamed.

She ran and pulled her friend for a hug, which was reciprocated.

"I've missed you." Cami smiled.

Leah chuckled. "Trust me, I missed you more."

"Impossible." Cami laughed.

Her laugh sounded nice. Warm and welcoming. Like a hug. Leah blushed at the realization.

"I have great news for you." Leah smiled.

Cami smirked. "Something challenging I hope."

"Jacey invited us to go on a mission!" Leah cheered.

She smiled brightly; however, she was surprised to see Cami's face fall.

"Are you serious?" Cami asked.

Leah blushed. "Yeah, isn't that great. Getting to go see the outside world?"

"I'm not going." Cami said flatly.

Leah frowned. "What?"

"I said I'm not going." Cami said.

Leah noticed Cami's tone was raising slightly but she chose to ignore it.

"Can we just talk about-"

Cami growled and knocked the vase on the dresser against the wall.

"I said I'm not fucking going!" She yelled her voice booming.

Leah frowned and took a step back. She saw something she didn't like in Cami's eyes. Rage. Leah gulped.

"Why are you yelling at me?" She asked.

Cami frowned. "I'm not yelling!"

"You're raising your voice." Leah accused, almost at the verge of tears.

"Jesus Christ Leah, do you ever listen to anyone but yourself?" Cami asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leah growled.

"It means you don't care about me, you just do what you want to do, my feelings be damned!" Cami hissed.

Leah gulped as she balled her fists. She wasn't sure what gotten in Cami but she knew she didn't like it.

"You know what, stay here, actually since I'm so bad why don't you just stay away from me for a little while." Leah said, tears starting to stream down her face.

Cami rolled her eyes. "God you're so dramatic, if you want to be done with me get out of my cabin!" She yelled.

However, her yell sounded like something. Like a war cry. A war cry against Leah.

**Next: I Blame Amber **

**The next chapter will be the start of the two different arcs. The next chapter will start with the new characters and others still at camp.**


	11. I Blame Amber

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

**Evan son of ****Aphrodite**

**Jacey daughter of Athena**

**Evelyn**** daughter of Apollo**

**Cory son of Demeter**

**Mare daughter of Hermes**

**Nikolai son of Hecate**

**Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

**Nicholas son of Ares**

**Markie aka Goat Boy **

**Vee daughter of Dionysus **

**Levi son of ****Dionysus**

**Taylor daughter of ****Terpsichore**

**Cami daughter of Nike **

**Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

**Ajal son of Thanatos**

**Nina daughter of Hecate**

**Micheal son of Aphrodite**

**Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet **

**Duncan, Amber, Alex**

* * *

"Would you look at that ass." Michael smirked.

Michael and Alex were currently walking past the lake when Michael stopped. His eyes wandered to see Nina in a tight pink bikini swimming. Alex frowned, was he supposed to feel something? That's what he should be feeling right? He should be aroused, shouldn't he?

"Yeah totally." He stammered.

Nailed it. Alex looked over at Michael and couldn't help but smile. Nina's ass wasn't the one he was thinking about right now.

"Are you guys watching Nina swim?" A voice called.

They turned to see Leah with her arms crossed. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Great, no one at this camp lets me have me fun." He snarled.

Nina turned to see the trio and smirked devilishly. "Go easy on the boys, we were just having some fun."

Leah rolled her eyes. "You all are ridiculous," Leah said.

She was about to walk away when she stopped. Darkness. Power. She could feel it. A stench hit her like a tsunami. Her eyelashes fluttered as the feelings overwhelmed her. Michael.

She turned to look at the boy who eyed her curiously. "Are you okay white girl?"

Leah forced a smile. "I'm great."

Alex raised an eyebrow. It seemed like she was having a moment just then. An intense one.

"I'll talk to you three later." Leah coughed.

Leah walked away quickly before bumping into Evan and Evelyn.

"Leah how nice to see you." Evelyn smiled.

She has been meaning to talk to the girl about what she saw in the cave for months. Now she had her chance. Leah nodded absentmindedly. Evan frowned.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Your brother, Michael, what do you know about him?" Leah asked.

Evan frowned. "Well, he's a piece of work. A womanizer, yesterday I walked into the cabin and caught him having a four-way with a couple of Hermes girls, he's selfish, manipulative, and don't get me started on the time he used charmspeak on me."

"Wait he can charmspeak." Leah paused.

Evan nodded. "I know so unfair, only three Aphrodite children get the gift and of course he's one of them."

Leah shook her head. "That's not possible."

Evan frowned. He didn't like the look in her face. She was terrified. It made him shiver in empathy.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Charmspeak has its limits. Some of them being that it can't work on you if you are aware you are being charm spoken or if you're not attracted to that person." She said.

Evan's face dropped in realization. He realized he was under Michael's influence and he sure as hell wasn't attracted to his half-brother. Yet he was still able to control him. Why?

"That doesn't make any sense. How could use his powers on you?" She asked.

Leah shook her head. "Something is off with Michael when I touched him I sense something sinister. Something angry."

"Great so we have a psychopath at camp." Evelyn sighed.

She put her hands to her temple. She was never going to be able to tell Leah about what she saw in the cave with all the crazy stuff happening around camp.

Evan crossed his arms. "The three of us are leaving tonight, we can't leave him here without someone watching him. He could be dangerous."

"He is dangerous." Evelyn corrected.

"We could get Jacey to you know…," Evelyn muttered.

Leah gasped in shock. "We can't ask her to kill him."

Evelyn smirked. "It was just a joke Leah, I'm trying to lighten the mood."

"So, what do we do?" Evan asked.

"I can't ask Cami to watch him, she's not talking to me for some reason." Leah sighed.

Evan perked up when he got an idea. "Taylor and Nikolai are powerful if he gets out of line they can take him down easy. A siren and a wizard, I'm sure they can take on his charmspeak."

"That's if it's charmspeak." Leah sighed.

* * *

"Dear brother why are you holed up in this sweaty cabin?" Nina asked.

She was dripping wet when she walked into the Hecate cabin. Nikolai would have asked her why she didn't bring a towel but he already knew why. She wanted the other boys to watch her in her bikini that was several sizes too small.

"Could you put some clothes on." Nikolai complained.

She rolled her eyes and picked up a hoodie and pulled it over her body. "Better?"

Nikolai frowned. That hoodie seemed familiar.

"Whose is that?" He asked.

Nina cackled. "Well this cute son of Ares gave it to me one night while we were in the woods, he said he didn't want me to get cold."

"Nicholas." Nikolai growled.

"Nina stay away from him, he's naïve and in a relationship. He proably doesn't even realize you're trying to seduce him." Nikolai said.

Nina pouted. "Dear brother, you have little faith in me. Maybe I really like him."

"Or maybe you're just a self-destructive twat." Nikolai said as he rolled his eyes.

Nina's smirk didn't fall. "Or maybe you're just lashing out because Jacey picked another boy over you. I may be a bitch but falling for the girl that killed our sister? Cold-hearted, little Niko."

Nikolai's face dropped and his skin went cold. How dare Nina? Taunt him and tease him. How did she know? Was he that obvious?

"You don't know shit." He scowled.

"I know that you're a scared little boy, upset that is crush doesn't like him back. Honestly, you're pathetic." Nina said.

Nikolai growled and lunged off the bed. Nina didn't even flinch as he rushed over to her.

"I could hurt you, you know." He snarled.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Let's see you try. That's a genuine request, Nikolai try and hurt me. Prove that you are Alpha material. See if I won't set your ass on fire right here and now."

Nikolai took a deep breath and sighed. This wasn't what Sabrina wanted. She wouldn't want to see him lose his cool like this.

"You're not worth it." He said, backing away from Nina.

Nina smirked and bit her lip. "This is going to be a fun year Nikolai." She laughed.

She walked out of the cabin, wearing Nicholas's hoodie and a wicked smile.

* * *

"That's a pretty necklace Amber." Taylor said.

The girl marveled at Amber as she worked. The tiny woman was putting beads on a string. Amber gave a weak smile.

"Thanks at least I can do something right here." She sighed.

Taylor frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Amber sighed. "I'm an outsider at this camp."

Everyone at this camp was so occupied with teen drama, while she just sat on the sidelines awkwardly. How could she be twenty and only just start manifesting signs of being a demigod? She tried to be a mentor to some of the other kids, but that was hard since no one here took her seriously. Especially since their were thirteen years old's taller than her.

"I mean Nikolai is only a year younger than you, you can hang out with him." Taylor offered.

Amber sighed. "He's a little intense."

"He grows on you." Taylor laughed.

"Hey Bitches." Nina called.

Amber and Taylor turned to see Nina marching into the arts and crafts room. Taylor sighed.

"Nina it's nice to see you…said no one ever." Taylor frowned.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Can you leave dyke? I need to talk to my friend alone."

"We're friends?" Amber asked.

"Shut up Hobbit," Nina snapped.

Taylor turned to Amber, looking for confirmation that she was going to be okay. Amber sighed, she had Nina in one of her classes in school. She ran that place with an iron thumb, and now that she had magic that made her even more terrifying. It seemed silly for a twenty-year-old woman to be scared of seventeen year old girl, but she couldn't help it. Amber took a deep breath and forced a smile. She needed to get over her fear.

"I'll be fine." She said to Taylor.

"She Muffin Biter, now you can leave us alone." She said.

Taylor growled. "Nina for your sake I hope you don't ever have to fight me."

Nina rolled her eyes. "So scary." She said sarcastically.

Taylor crossed her arms and angrily marched out of the cabin, careful not to lose her temper. Nina turned to Amber and smiled.

"I hate everyone at this camp." Nina said.

"Oh." Amber said awkwardly.

She had grown quite fond of the place, except for when she felt like an outcast.

"However, I hate you less than others, plus you have a car so I want to invite you out with me." Nina smiled.

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Out where?"

"So Michael invited me out to a party, and I want you to come with me. Maybe you can hook up with his friend Alex." Nina offered.

"Nina you realize I'm twenty, right? Alex is a teenager." Amber said.

Nina shrugged. "So? Dick is dick. So are you in for a night of fun with the bad kids?"

Nina smirked. "Or do you want to be stuck being in this dusty camp."

Amber bit her lip. Growing up she wasn't the most popular kid. Yet here was Nina offering her a chance to live out a part of her teenage years she never got a chance to.

"I'll come," Amber said.

Nina clapped her hands. "This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

At nine o clock, all of the younger campers were nestled into their bunks. Sleeping soundly. By now the nine for the quest had already left. Alex looked down at his plain shirt and jeans. He felt underdressed next to Nina and Michael, Nina wearing a sparkly dress and Michael a red polo shirt and khakis.

"I'm getting white girl wasted tonight." Nina said.

Alex nodded awkwardly. He wasn't sure what to expect, Michael and Nina seemed like they were hardcore party kids. The last party he was at was the eleventh birthday party the boy that lived next door to his foster parents invited him to.

At least Amber was with him, she seemed as uncomfortable as him.

"So is everyone here?" Alex asked.

Michael nodded. "Let's hurry up and get out of here, before they notice we're gone."

"Too late." Nikolai said.

The four turned to see Nikolai glaring at them. "Are you guys stupid? With everything going on, you guys thought sneaking out was the best thing to do."

"Relax, we'll only be gone for a couple hours." Michael said.

"How did you know we were out here?" Alex asked.

"I blame Amber." Nina scowled.

Amber frowned. "What did I do?"

"I'm sure you did something." Nina sighed.

Nikolai rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter how I found out. Everyone get back to their cabins."

"Yes sir." Amber squeaked.

She was prepared to run off when Nina grabbed her arm and pulled her next to her. Nina glared at Nikolai.

"I'm so sick of you." She snarled.

Nikolai crossed his arms. He wasn't in the mood for Nina's crap today.

"Don't make me do something I regret Nina." He said.

"Don't worry I'll do it for you. Koma!" Nina yelled.

She held out her hands a bright blast of silver energy slammed into Nikolai. As soon as the blast made contact his body went limp and he collapsed. Alex and Amber gasped in shock, while Michael laughed. Nina however had an unreadable expression. Cold.

"Now, who's ready to party?" She said calmly.

* * *

**Next: Missed Me?**

**If anyone rembers the party from season one, this year will surely blow that one out of the water.**


	12. Finding Ms Lavender

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

**Evan son of ****Aphrodite**

**Jacey daughter of Athena**

**Evelyn**** daughter of Apollo**

**Cory son of Demeter**

**Mare daughter of Hermes**

**Nikolai son of Hecate**

**Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

**Nicholas son of Ares**

**Markie aka Goat Boy **

**Vee daughter of Dionysus **

**Levi son of ****Dionysus**

**Taylor daughter of ****Terpsichore**

**Cami daughter of Nike **

**Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

**Ajal son of Thanatos**

**Nina daughter of Hecate**

**Micheal son of Aphrodite**

**Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet **

**Duncan, Amber, Alex**

* * *

Mare was enjoying her tea. She looked outside of her dorm room window and smiled at the campus. It really was beautiful here. Her whole life had been building up to this moment. Finding the right college. A place where she could start fresh and reinvent herself. Granted she did miss Camp Half-Blood, she missed all of her younger siblings. She missed being the mom of the camp. She missed feeling needed.

But it was nice to get in touch with herself and what she needed. She learned she was addicted to the feeling of being needed. Of being the person that everyone turned to when they needed something. She never realized how emotionally draining that was until Cory cheated on her. Mare thought of her old boyfriend bitterly.

"God I was so stupid." She sighed.

A loud knock on the door startled her from her thoughts. Mare stood up and sighed. Was her roommate home early? She opened the door and her face dropped at what she saw. Standing in her doorway was Jacey, Evan, and Tekat.

"Missed us?" Jacey smirked.

Mare smiled and pulled the three in for a hug. "Oh my god is this real?"

"What kind of question is that?" Tekat asked.

Mare ignored the girl and squeezed her friends tighter. She pulled away and smiled. "You guys came to visit me?"

Jacey looked at Evan awkwardly and sighed. "Not just that."

Mare's face dropped. The look in their faces told her there was something more.

"Oh god is someone dead?" Mare asked.

"No!" Evan blurted.

The boy blushed. "We just need your help."

Mare raised an eyebrow. "Help with what?"

Another knock on the door was heard. Mare sighed and walked over to open it standing there was Evelyn. She leaped into Mare's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much," Evelyn cried.

Mare smiled and hug the girl back. "I missed you too."

Jacey rolled her eyes. "Can we stop with the emotional stuff it gives me cramps."

Mare turned to Jacey. "How many of you guys are here?"

The door opened and in walked in Ajal, Vee, Nicholas, and Levi. Mare smiled.

"This is the best surprise ever, I was just thinking about you guys actually." She said.

The door opened again, and a mop of curly head popped through. Mare's stomach fell to the floor and heart was beating faster than an engine. Holy fuck, he was here.

Cory looked up at her with a weak smile. "Hello Marelina."

"Fuck me." Mare cursed.

* * *

The next twenty minutes was spent catching up on old times. And by old times it was really just Evelyn telling Mare all the latest gossip while she lied in her lap.

"And there's this new girl Nina, she's awful." Evelyn complained.

"She's not that bad." Vee said.

"Don't see the devil with rose colored glasses sister, Nina is freaking sinister." Levi cried.

Nicholas frowned. "She's not that bad."

Tekat raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I didn't know you guys were friends."

"I'm friends with everyone at camp." He said.

Tekat was about to say something, when Mare cut in, an attempt to lighten the mood. "I can't wait to visit, all of these new campers sound very interesting."

"Camp's not the same without you." Cory said quietly.

He didn't look her in the eyes since he got here.

"Without you there, we didn't have anyone to stop us from making bad choices." Evelyn laughed.

Jacey sighed and twirled a strand of blond hair. "And trust me we made a lot of them."

Mare laughed. "You all seem to be doing fine. Evelyn your skin is glowing, Ajal….you seem less death-y, Jacey I've never seen such a spark in your eyes, Tekat and Nicholas you guys are goals, and Vee and Evan-"

Vee cut in and blushed. "We actually aren't together anymore."

Evan frowned and sighed. "We're on a break."

"Broken up." Vee corrected.

Mare gulped. Suddenly she felt stupid. "I'm so sorry guys I had no idea."

"That's actually why we're here today, we need your help finding Sonya." Vee said.

Mare paused. "You guys want to find Sonya?"

"She belongs at camp." Evan said.

"Plus there was this ominous warning that if we don't find her people will die, long story." Jacey sighed.

Mare took another sip of coffee. "Interesting."

She looked at the nine sets of eyes watching her eagerly. "And how can I help?"

"We know you know where she is." Evan said.

Mare laughed. "Why would I know where she is? Do you think we're friends? She slept with…you know who."

Cory waved awkwardly. "I'm right here."

"Anyway, how would I know were she is?" Mare said.

Jacey sighed. "We checked her bank statements."

"You did what?" Mare coughed.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to consider the ethics of invading her privacy, I was too busy trying to save lives!" Jacey snapped. "Anyhoo, from there we learned that she's been sending someone a lot of checks. Any guess who there's all addressed to?"

Mare sighed. "She made me promise not tell anyone where she is."

"Why is she sending you money?" Ajal asked.

"A couple months, Sonya reached out. She wanted to apologize for what happened in the woods. I guess I mentioned I was having trouble paying for tuition. The next day I find out I was covered the next couple months. I thanked her, but I asked her not to do it again. I mean, I don't want someone's charity and besides that's a lot of money. But it's hard to tell a rich girl no. She just sends checks every month now. I think she thinks that maybe if she gives me enough money it will erase what she did in the woods?" Mare sighed.

Evan smiled. "Sonya really did that?"

It sounded nice. It sounded like something the old Sonya would do.

Mare nodded. "I'm surprised, she's changed a lot."

"So you're not mad at her anymore?" Cory asked cautiously.

Mare paused. She was considering how to choose her words. "No I'm not mad at _her_ anymore."

"We need to find her, can you please tell us where she is?" Evan asked.

Mare sighed and hopped off of her bed. She walked over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out a stack of envelopes and dropped them on the bed.

"These are all from her. She always mails them from the same address." Mare said.

Evan leaped up and hugged Mare. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mare smiled.

She sighed. "I guess that means you all will be going soon."

Jacey frowned. "I wish we didn't have to but we're on a schedule."

"I understand, just promise to visit me more okay?" Mare asked.

They all nodded.

"Of course." Vee said.

"Most definitely." Leah said.

* * *

"For the last time Levi, I don't want to listen Lizzo!" Jacey yelled.

"You don't want to listen to a goddess!" Levi yelled.

"Honey I don't like real goddesses, why would I like metaphorical ones?" Jacey asked.

Jacey and Levi had been arguing about the song selection for a while, it was giving everyone else a massive headache.

"Kill me now." Cory groaned.

Nicholas frowned and turned to Tekat, who was silent the whole ride. "Are you mad at me?"

"Do you think I have a reason to be mad?" Tekat asked.

Cory cut in. "That's a trap dude."

Nicholas ignored Cory and turned back to his girlfriend. "It's hard to tell because you won't talk to me."

"How often do you talk to Nina?" Tekat asked.

"Not often, what does she have to do with anything?" Nicholas asked.

Before she could answer, Evan spoke up loudly. "This is the place."

The van stopped at a big house of what to looked to be at least four-stories.

"Holy crap, how rich is Sonya?" Ajal asked.

"Too rich." Jacey said.

The nine teens hopped out of the van and went to the door.

"Should we be scared?" Vee asked.

"Why should we be scared?" Nicholas asked.

Vee paused. "I don't know, we haven't talked to her in months, and what about her father? Has she ever talked about him?"

"Whatever is behind that door we face it together." Leah said.

Evan rung the doorbell, submerging the teens in suspense. A couple seconds felt like hours as they waited for someone to come to the door. Then it opened.

**Next: She Was Dead When I Got Here**

**I know this chapter was short but the next one following them will be much longer.**


	13. She Was Dead When I Got Here

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

**Evan son of ****Aphrodite**

**Jacey daughter of Athena**

**Evelyn**** daughter of Apollo**

**Cory son of Demeter**

**Mare daughter of Hermes**

**Nikolai son of Hecate**

**Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

**Nicholas son of Ares**

**Markie aka Goat Boy **

**Vee daughter of Dionysus **

**Levi son of ****Dionysus**

**Taylor daughter of ****Terpsichore**

**Cami daughter of Nike **

**Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

**Ajal son of Thanatos**

**Nina daughter of Hecate**

**Micheal son of Aphrodite**

**Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet **

**Duncan, Amber, Alex**

* * *

"Fresh night air, is just what I needed." Michael grinned.

His head was hanging out of Amber's car, the boy laughing into the night wind. Nina was driving, Amber was too shaken up to do much of anything.

"We need to go back and check on Nikolai." She gasped.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Calm down, it was just a minor sleeping spell. I think."

"What do you mean you think?" Alex frowned.

"Well the way my magic works I don't really know any spells, a little voice in my head just says a command and I follow," Nina explained.

She blushed. It sounded ridiculous to say out loud. A magical voice talking to her.

"You're crazy. I like that." Michael grinned.

Nina laughed. "Nikolai says it's probably Hecate. But granted what does he know."

"A whole bunch of spells that would be great for payback!" Amber whimpered.

"Calm down he's going to be asleep for a couple of hours, then when we get back, I'll wake him up. You're so sensitive." Nina groaned.

Amber's eyes went to the road. "This is awful." She concluded.

Why did she agree to follow a gang of reckless teenagers? What was she possibly thinking? She knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Relax Amber, I'm going to find a nice college boy for you to hook up and you'll forget all of your problems," Nina smirked.

* * *

"Hey Cami, you alright?" Taylor asked.

The two girls sat at dinner, Taylor watching carefully as Cami violently stabbed her steak.

"I'm marvelous." Cami hissed.

"If that cow wasn't already dead, it would be screaming." Taylor joked.

Cami ignored her and took a swig of juice. She looked down and sighed.

"I really messed things up with Leah." She said.

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you guys best friends? I'm sure if you talked it over, there's no issue you can't combat together."

"Sometimes they are things you just can't come back from," Cami said quietly.

Taylor touched her hand comfortingly. The girl seemed distraught. "It'll be okay, you can apologize to her as soon as she gets back."

Before Cami could respond, a young girl with beach blond hair ran up towards their table.

"Taylor, I have news for you!" The young girl squeaked.

Cami raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"This is Laurel. She's my little helper, she's a daughter of Aphrodite and knows all the tea around camp." Taylor said.

Laurel smiled proudly. "I do. In fact, I know that Michael snuck out."

"Wait what." Taylor gulped.

This was bad. Really bad. She was supposed to be watching him, who knew what he was doing right now?

"Why didn't you stop him?" Taylor yelped.

"I'm eight!" The girl frowned.

Cami chuckled. "So what, one less fuckboi for us to deal with."

"Evan asked me to watch over him…we have reason to believe that he's dangerous," Taylor said.

Laurel gulped. "Dangerous?"

"We need to find him now," Taylor said.

Cami sighed and stood up, cracking her knuckles. "Well, it's been a while since I've been in a good fight."

* * *

"Can't go fifty-fifty with no hoe!" Nina yelled.

She along with the other kids at the house party were singing along to the Drake song, dancing with a passion. She looked over at Alex and Amber, the two sat at the edge of the room watching the others dance. They didn't interact with others much and spent most of the party eating nachos. Nina turned to see Michael making out with some blond.

Nina's eyes went back to Alex. It had been a while since she had some action. Nina grinned and walked over to Alex and grabbed his hand. He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what are you doing?" Alex yelped.

She ignored his comment and pulled him over to the dance floor. She grabbed his hands and moved them to her hips, an action that made him blush.

"Relax we're just having fun." She purred.

Alex laughed awkwardly. "Nina, why don't we go to the pool? You like to swim."

"Well, I don't know bathing suits have so many layers. I'm in the mood to lose some." She smirked.

She moved her hands to his chest and traced her fingers over the outlines of his muscles.

"Nina, I'm really sorry if I gave you the impression, I was interested in pursuing you romantically. You're gorgeous, but I'm into someone else." He blurted.

She growled. "Who?"

He gulped. The dark look in her eyes was horrifying. Who did he have a crush on? No one, in particular, came in his mind. Except for Levi. Alex thought about Levi's smile a lot. Or his beautiful eyes. Or his laugh. And there were times where he couldn't help but notice how good looking Michael was or how mouthwatering his abs were. However, that couldn't mean anything.

"Um…Tekat." He gulped.

It was honestly, the first name that came to his head.

Nina crossed her arms. "So first Nicholas, and now you. What does Tekat have that I don't?" Nina asked.

Levi blushed. "Nothing, Nina, there's nothing wrong with you."

"Don't patronize me!" She yelled.

She had to practically scream to be heard over the music. She growled and marched off into the kitchen. Alex gulped, what had he done? He turned to look at Amber who was already getting up from the table of food.

"Don't worry I'll go after her." She said.

* * *

Michael was having the time of his life. There were so many cute girls here. At the start of the night, he was dancing with a girl from Chile. After that, he did body shots off a raven-haired beauty. Then he went skinny dipping with a foreign exchange student. Now he was currently dancing with a beautiful girl. She was African American, with a beautiful set of box braids. Her skin was dark brown, but also had a smooth look to it, like butter. Plus Michael couldn't help but notice how big her breasts were.

"What's your name again?" Michael asked.

The girl giggled. "Lydia, don't you remember?"

Michael grinned. "How inconsiderate of me, please forgive me." He pouted.

"You're forgiven if you do me one favor." She grinned

"And what would that be?" Michael laughed.

Lydia leaned in and moved close to his ear. She whispered gently, causing him to shiver.

"Come upstairs with me." She said.

Michael smirked. This night just got significantly better. His eyes followed Lydia as she seductively walked up the steps, glancing back at Michael to see if he was coming.

"Fuck yeah." Michael grinned.

He ran after her, an action he didn't realize was being watched by Alex. His face fell as he saw the boy run after her.

It felt like his soul was on fire. His heart dropped all the way to his stomach. He walked over to a table with a bunch of alcohol.

A boy with green shades smirked. "What's your poison?"

"Hit me with the strongest thing you got." He said.

The boy smirked. "Say less."

With that, he poured Alex a drink.

* * *

"Nina you aren't twenty-one, you really shouldn't be drinking," Amber said.

She followed the drunk, angry girl all over the party. Being the oldest one here, she felt it was her responsibility to look after her.

"Nina are you okay?" Amber asked.

Nina stopped and turned to face Amber. Her face looked strange. Wet. It was hard to tell under the fluorescent light, but it looked like she was crying.

"Are you okay?" Amber repeated.

"Like you care!" Nina yelled.

She took a big swig from her bottle of vodka. She began to laugh. Not a laugh of joy, but a laugh that was accompanied by a sob and tears. Was she having a mental breakdown?

"Is something wrong with me?" Nina stuttered.

Amber frowned. "Nina there's nothing wrong with you."

"That's rich." Nina laughed.

She took another drink from her bottle of vodka. "Hecate left me," Nina said.

"Did I ever tell you about my father? He was a lovely man, except for times where he blew all the money we had for bills on fucking cocaine!" Nina laughed hysterically.

She wiped a tear from her cheek. "I've never been good enough to make anyone stay. Not a guy. Not a genuine friend. I'm nothing." Nina said softly.

Her shoulders began to rise and fall as she sobbed. Amber frowned and pulled the girl in for a hug.

"You aren't nothing Nina. Just because some bad things have happened to you, and because you've done some bad things doesn't make you broken." Amber said softly.

She stroked the girl's hair as she cried into her shoulder. Nina wiped her tears away.

"Really?" Nina said weakly.

Amber nodded. "Yes, Nina, why don't we get the boys and get out of here. I feel like the only thing you need right now is some rest."

Nina sighed and sat her drink down. "You're probably right." She huffed.

Just as Amber thought it was over, a girl bumped into Nina, her drink spilling all over Nina's dress. The girl snickered.

"Watch where you're going." She giggled.

Her friend burst out into laughter. "I mean you know she's Chinese, it's probably very hard for her to see."

Amber growled. Did they really just say that? Her eyes went to Nina, her face drained of emotion and her eyes dark. Amber gulped. Something bad was about to happen. The tables began to rattle and the chandelier above them began to shake.

"Nina stop! Don't do something you'll regret." Amber yelled.

But the girl didn't hear her. If she did, she didn't pay any attention to it. She turned to the girl that had bumped into her and grinned.

"Apokroúo!" Nina yelled.

A beam of energy flew from her fingertips and slammed into the girl, throwing her several feet backward. Her body slamming into a wooden table.

"Nina!" Amber hissed.

Nina ignored her and turned to the other girl. "Ta troktiká pou sas kaló, ta troktiká érchontai eléfthera!" She chanted.

The girl started to cough. Her body violently spasming as she hacked and choked.

"Are you choking her?" Amber yelped.

Soon something crawled out of the girl's mouth. A rat. Everyone in the party screamed. The girl continued coughing, blood dripping from her nose. After that was a cockroach. Then a snake.

"Nina stop it!" Amber yelled.

Nina growled. "Relax the mist is taking care of everything. They won't know I'm using magic."

"That doesn't mean you're not hurting this girl!" Amber yelled.

Nina ignored her turned her attention back to the girl. More disgusting creatures crawling out of her throat. Soon the girl collapsed on the ground. Her body going limp as a spider made its way out of her mouth.

"Nina, I said stop it!"

Alex wasn't sure how many drinks he had. After he took one it just kind of snowballed into five. After that he found himself stumbling around the halls.

"You don't look so good." A voice said.

"Really? Well, I feel fucking fantastic!" Alex laughed.

Was he spinning or was it the room? Loud music blared around him, blasting a song he couldn't care to remember the name of. Suddenly he was no longer downstairs but upstairs. He laughed, how many drinks did he have?

What was in those drinks? He looked around and was surprised to see that the walls were moving closer towards him. Alex yelped.

"Don't crush me!" Alex leaned against a door and fell through.

The action itself probably lasted five seconds, however, it felt like five years. Alex shook his head, he had to promise himself to never drink again. He frowned when he felt something wet under his fingertips. He looked down at the floor and laughed. It was red. Maybe it was Kool-Aid. He frowned when he noticed the Kool-Aid was dripping from a figure on the floor.

At that moment he realized it wasn't Kool-Aid. It was blood.

"Alex." A voice said.

Alex turned to see a figure in the shadows watching. Alex gulped and looked up. It was Michael. God, he was so handsome. Why was his shirt red? His stomach dropped.

"Alex it's not what it looks like." Michael said.

"Michael…did you kill her?" Alex asked.

* * *

**Next: Did You Miss Me?**

**Also, I've been thinking of changing my writing style. Instead of doing third point omniscient, I was thinking of doing third point limited. If you read my other story My Hero Academia USA, you'll understand what it will look like. I feel like this story would benefit if I did personal narrations, to help make all of the separate plotlines more cohesive. What do you guys think?**


	14. Girls Gone Wild

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

**Evan son of ****Aphrodite**

**Jacey daughter of Athena**

**Evelyn**** daughter of Apollo**

**Cory son of Demeter**

**Mare daughter of Hermes**

**Nikolai son of Hecate**

**Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

**Nicholas son of Ares**

**Markie aka Goat Boy **

**Vee daughter of Dionysus **

**Levi son of ****Dionysus**

**Taylor daughter of ****Terpsichore**

**Cami daughter of Nike **

**Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

**Ajal son of Thanatos**

**Nina daughter of Hecate**

**Micheal son of Aphrodite**

**Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet **

**Duncan, Amber, Alex**

* * *

**Evan**

"Evan, what the hell are you doing here?" Jonathan Lavender said.

Evan gulped and looked up at Sonya's father. He was a large man with a milk chocolate complexion and light brown eyes. His head was bald and shiny, something that he remembered Sonya used to mock.

"Who are you?" Vee asked.

Jonathan looked at the group of teenagers. Evan blushed, he imagined he didn't expect this ragtag group of misfits on his porch. The last time he was here, Sonya was the nerdy girl who he would talk on the phone with all night. Evan spent more time at the Lavenders' than he did at his own house.

"Mr. Lavender, we're looking for Sonya," Evan said.

He frowned. "She asked you to not come over here anymore."

"Sir we need to speak to her," Tekat said.

Her father laughed and looked at the kids. "Why don't you guys go home. My daughter isn't here."

"We need to see Sonya, it's about…Iris." Jacey said.

Evan widened his eyes and faced Jacey. Was she serious? What if her father didn't know about the Olympians? Did Iris use her real name when she met Jonathan, Evan wondered. And if he did know, then she just revealed to him they knew about the Gods.

Jonathan's face dropped. "What do you know about that name."

"We know that Sonya's in trouble and she needs our help," Jacey said.

"Please, sir. You owe her." Evan said.

Jonathan frowned. "What do you mean I owe her?"

Evan crossed his arms. "Sir, I mean no offense…but you're an awful father. You were never around when the girls were growing up and spent all your time sleeping with supermodels and C-List actresses. Sonya and Mia needed their father and you were never there."

"Son, who do you think you're talking to?" Jonathan growled.

Evan gulped. Sonya's father was pretty massive, and although Evan had gotten muscles and combat skills from being at Camp Half-Blood, he still wasn't completely confident in his abilities.

"Sonya needs help." Evan insisted. "Please, don't just try and ignore her problems anymore. Don't just try and buy her love. Let us help her."

Jonathon's face fell. Evan gulped, had he been able to crack the man's exterior or was the man just going to kick his ass? God, he hoped Jacey brought her knife.

Her father sighed. "I know I haven't been the best father. Are you guys really her friends?"

"Friends is a very strong word," Jacey muttered.

"We are." Vee interrupted.

Evan turned to Vee and smiled weakly. He was happy she was still sticking with the mission even though he knew things were complicated with the three of them.

"She's at school," Jonathan said.

Evan frowned. "It's Saturday."

"She said something about cheer practice in the gym." Jonathan sighed.

Ajal turned to Evan. "Do you know where that is?"

Evan nodded. "I was hoping I would never have to see my old school."

Jonathan chuckled and looked Evan in his eyes. "Please look after my daughter."

"I will Mr. Lavender, I promise." Evan smiled.

He looked back at the others. "We're almost there."

* * *

**Sonya**

There he was. Coach Patrick, the man she had been looking for weeks. Seeing him brought back all of her memories. She would always see him on the sidelines yelling at the football players. Sonya remembered him distinctively, he used to date the cheer coach, so he was always around.

He was a tall man with golden hair and eyes the color of honey. If Sonya didn't know how dark his heart was she would think he was attractive. However, all she wanted to do was kill him. That wasn't a figure of speech, she thought of all the ways she would kill the man. The man that betrayed her sister.

"Hey, Coach Patrick," Sonya said in a sing-songy voice.

Coach Patrick jumped, he seemed startled. He turned to meet Sonya's eye. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Sonya chuckled. "Don't you remember me?"

He paused. "You used to be a cheerleader, right? What are you doing in the weight room? This is only for athletes."

"First of all, cheerleading is a sport. But that's not important. I just wanted to ask you one question." Sonya said.

"What is it?" Coach Patrick said.

The man seemed tense. Was he scared of Sonya? Granted he should be, but she hadn't even hurt him yet.

"Do you remember a girl that used to go to school here? Her name was Mia Lavender. Ring a bell?" Sonya growled.

Coach Patrick's face darkened. He cleared his throat and his eyes went to the door behind her.

"You should go." He said.

Sonya took a step closer to the man. His fear was delicious.

"I know you knew her. My sister didn't leave me much when she killed herself, but she did leave her diary in her room." Sonya said.

Coach Patrick gulped. "You're Mia's sister?"

"Isn't it obvious? I mean we're fraternal twins, but it's not like there were a lot of black students in our school." Sonya smirked.

"You're not just a coach, are you? Do you teach any actual classes?" Sonya asked.

Coach Patrick frowned. "I think you should leave."

Sonya growled and lunged towards the man. "I asked you a fucking question!"

He gulped.

"I also teach English." He muttered.

Sonya grinned. "Her diary said that. She said that you were always there for students and that you seemed like you really cared. So, she came to you about the fact that players of your team raped her."

Sonya crossed her arms and walked towards the man.

"If only she knew that you were lying, manipulative piece of shit. If only she knew that you would protect them and leave her to rot. You lied and said she made everything up, allowing them to walk away without any punishment." Sonya said.

Coach Patrick sighed. "Sonya let me explain."

Sonya ignored him and continued talking. "There's more."

"Luckily my sister kept a very detailed diary. She put the name of every boy that assaulted her that night. Since I'm no longer at my camp anymore, I decided to take a little road trip and pay your boys some visits. For people who don't understand the meaning of the word "no" they sure did scream for me to stop when I started to burn them."

Coach Patrick gulped. He was scared of her. Ironic since he was a grown man, and she was a teenage girl, but if he was scared now, he would be terrified of what she could do. Sonya took off in a sprint and tackled the man. He yelped as she pinned him.

"My sister couldn't fight back, so I'll do it for her." Sonya growled.

Sonya held up her hand and smirked. Her palms went ablaze with hot, rainbow colored energy.

"What's your favorite color? Do you want your burns to be green or pink?" Sonya grinned.

"Somebody help me!" Coach Patrick yelled.

Sonya rolled her eyes. "Jesus, shut the hell up."

"Sonya!" A voice called.

Sonya froze. She knew that voice anywhere. Soft and warm. She looked up and she gulped at who she saw.

"Fuck my life." She said.

Evan was here. Evan Morgan was in front of her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Sonya didn't answer she was still too surprised he was in front of her. She had to fight the urge to blush. She had forgotten how attractive he was.

"Sonya get off of that man, we only have room for one psycho bitch and that's me." Jacey said.

Sonya didn't even realize other people were there until Sonya heard Jacey's voice. Sonya turned to look at the others. Also with them was Nicholas, Tekat, Leah, Levi, Cory, Vee, Ajal, and Evelyn.

"Go away guys, I need to handle this." Sonya snapped.

Coach Patrick was groaning in pain underneath her.

"Yeah you look really busy." Cory said sarcastically.

"Sonya step away from him, before you hurt him." Vee said.

Sonya growled. "He needs to be hurt."

"Sonya, I'm so sorry about Mia. I regret it everyday-"

Sonya frowned. How dare he say her sister's name? She grunted and punched the man in the throat causing him to gasp.

"Okay enough of this, Tekat and Cory restrain her." Jacey said.

Sonya was about to say something when the ground began to shake. The floor around her began to crack, roots shooting from the ground. She yelped and rolled off Coach Patrick, avoiding the roots grasp. However, one managed to wrap around her ankle and jerked her backwards.

Sonya grunted as the roots wrapped around the fan above her, causing her to dangle from the ceiling.

"Well Cory I'm sure that's not the first time you had to tie Sonya up." Levi smirked.

This earned him a nasty look from Evan, Cory, and Vee. Levi blushed. "Too soon?"

* * *

**Cory**

Cory was surprised when he saw Sonya. The girl wasn't the same girl he was used to. She didn't wear fancy, frilly clothes anymore. She was currently sporting a black leather jacket, ripped jeans, and combat boots.

"Someone's feeling edgy." He smirked.

"Fuck you Cory." Sonya hissed.

She was still currently dangling from the ceiling fan, something the boy found quite amusing.

"Cory put her down." Jacey said.

"Sure thing boss." He said.

Cory snapped his fingers and Sonya was safely sat on the ground. She looked around and frowned.

"Where the hell is Coach Patrick?" She asked.

"You mean the man you assaulted?" Levi asked.

Sonya leaped up. "That bastard knows nothing about assault!"

"What's going on with you?" Vee asked.

Sonya sighed. "That was the man that covered for the jocks that raped my sister. I figured why not give him a little pay back."

"By setting him on fire?" Ajal asked.

Sonya rolled her eyes. "Jesus, I wasn't going to kill him. Just hurt him bad enough where he has nightmares forever."

"The bitch is back." Jacey sighed.

Sonya froze. "Don't call me that."

"I called you THE bitch, not A bitch. There's a difference." Jacey said.

"I'm not that girl anymore. I've worked hard to no longer be the mean girl." Sonya sighed.

"Yeah now you're the edgy girl with big boots and dark makeup. You look like an extra out of Euphoria. I know you're mourning the loss of your sister, but this is not the way to go about it." Jacey mused.

"I'm sorry you had no problem getting justice for your stepmom when she was killed, I'm just doing the same thing by going after these jack asses." Sonya said.

Cory frowned. "And exactly how many of these guys have you gone after?"

"Well let's see, ten boys raped her, one coach covered it up. So far I've burned four, beat three, and dick punched two. That just leaves one more boy." Sonya said.

Evan stepped forward. He smiled weakly. "How about you stop the whole vigilante act and come back home with us? I know you want to get justice for Mia, but she wouldn't want this."

Sonya sighed. "I'm not coming back to Camp Half-Blood. I wasn't happy there and I made other people unhappy."

"That's not true." Vee said.

She turned to Cory. "I blackmailed you."

She turned to Levi. "It took me months to learn your name."

"I used to call Evelyn potato titties. And don't even get me started on Tekat and Nicholas." Sonya said.

"Wait what?" Tekat asked.

Sonya's eyes turned to Evan and sighed. It was clear that she wasn't ready to talk about him next.

Sonya turned to Vee and laughed. "I made your life a living hell over a boy."

Vee sighed. "I didn't realize at the time how much you were struggling with."

"I'm sure Camp Half-Blood is better without me," Sonya said.

"Oh sweetie, you don't have an idea." Evelyn sighed.

Sonya laughed. "What could have I missed?"

"Well, there are these new kids. One's named Michael he's the son of Aphrodite and the other is the daughter of Hecate. He's a jackass and she's a bitch. And something is off with them. Their powers are growing at an alarming rate." Jacey said.

"So, you guys found me to take on some bullies? I'm sure you can handle yourself against those Riverdale rejects." Sonya scoffed.

"That's not why we found you…Vee, Cory, and Nikolai were possessed." Levi said.

"I'm not an exorcist," Sonya said.

"While they were in a coma they all said the same phrase over and over again. 'Find Sonya Lavender or the killing begins'" Nicholas said.

Sonya gulped. "That doesn't sound horrifying at all."

"What do I have to do with any of this? Just ask Nikolai to do some magic spells." Sonya said.

Jacey frowned. "We don't need him!"

Everyone raised an eye at the girl, causing her to blush.

"Whatever Sonya just come back with us and we-"

She was cut off by Leah screaming. Cory froze and turned to face the girl. "Are you okay?"

She started clawing at her throat and gasping for air. She opened her mouth, only it wasn't her voice that came out. It was Nina's.

"Quick we need to get rid of the body." Nina's voice said through Leah's body.

Cory gulped. Was Leah possessed? Leah's body started to thrash and soon another voice emerged.

"We need to call the cops." A voice that sounded like Amber said.

"Why did you kill her!" A voice that sounded like Alex's yelled.

With that she collapsed on the ground, falling unconscious.

"So….is that apart of all the new weird shit happening lately?" Sonya asked.

* * *

**Leah**

Leah woke up in a bar. The room smelled of nachos and cheap alcohol. She groaned and sat up slowly. Loud noise surrounded her and her vision was blurry. What happened to her? She remembered they found Sonya and then after that everything went black.

"Leah's up!" A voice called.

Leah groaned and turned to at the source. Nicholas was watching her, a warm smile on his face and a pool stick in his hands.

"We decided to get dinner." Nicholas said.

Leah groaned and turned to see Levi and Cory were eating wings. Sonya and Evelyn appeared to be dancing to song blasting from the speaker. Evan watched the scene from afar, a can of sprite in his hands. Behind him Vee, Tekat, and Jacey were playing darts.

"She's awake!" Evelyn grinned.

Leah groaned. "Dead."

"Pardon?" Jacey asked.

"Someone's dead. I can feel it." Leah said.

The mood darkened instantly.

"We were wondering when you would talk about that," Levi said.

Leah blushed. She didn't remember much except it felt like her mind was in two places at once. She was with them in this bar, yet her mind was also somewhere else. A party.

"Nina, Amber, Alex, and Michael. Whatever is going on involves them." Leah warned.

"That could be a problem," Ajal said.

Jacey crossed her arms. "So let's go after them."

Sonya laughed. "You're going to waste your time with them? Besides it's nighttime, we need to settle down."

"Sonya someone could be dead," Nicholas said.

"And that's serious, but it's nighttime and by the time we get over there it's going to be like five in the morning. Whatever they're doing, they would have finished by then." Sonya said.

"She has a point. We haven't slept in like a day, we need to rest." Vee said.

"Where could we go?" Evan asked.

Cory raised an eyebrow. "There is a hotel a couple of blocks from here."

Sonya and Evan gave each other knowing glances.

"What?" Leah asked.

Sonya shook her head. "We can't stay there."

"Why not?" Ajal asked.

"There are stories about that place. Dark stories. People say the place is haunted." Evan said.

At first, it was silent. Then Levi chuckled, this caused Leah to laugh as well. Before she knew it the whole gang was laughing minus Sonya and Evan.

"A haunted hotel? Yeah, I'm sure." Jacey snickered.

Sonya rolled her eyes. "Says the demigod."

"All the other hotels are probably booked solid. It's either this 'haunted' hotel or we sleep on the street." Levi said.

"Well, then I'd be happy to sleep on the streets." Sonya hissed.

"Don't be ridiculous Sonya, you and your rich daddy are going to pay for us to stay the night in that luxurious hotel." Jacey grinned.

She turned to the others. "So who's ready to meet some ghosts?"

**Next: What Did You Do?**


	15. The Endless Night

**Sonya daughter of Iris**

**Evan son of ****Aphrodite**

**Jacey daughter of Athena**

**Evelyn**** daughter of Apollo**

**Cory son of Demeter**

**Mare daughter of Hermes**

**Nikolai son of Hecate**

**Sabrina daughter of Hecate**

**Nicholas son of Ares**

**Markie aka Goat Boy**

**Vee daughter of Dionysus**

**Levi son of ****Dionysus**

**Taylor daughter of ****Terpsichore**

**Cami daughter of Nike**

**Leah daughter of Tyche and legacy of Apollo**

**Ajal son of Thanatos**

**Nina daughter of Hecate**

**Micheal son of Aphrodite**

**Children Who Haven't Been Claimed Yet**

**Duncan, Amber, Alex**

* * *

**Amber**

"How could you do that?" Amber demanded.

She had the dark-haired girl's hand in her arms and was dragging her upstairs. They needed to find Alex and Michael and get the hell out of here. This whole night was a mistake. How could she have done something so foolish? Was she that desperate to be liked?

"Relax the mist will take care of everything," Nina said with a smirk.

"The mist isn't a housekeeper that comes to clean any mess you made! What if you seriously hurt those girls?" Amber demanded.

Nina's face fell. It seemed like just for a moment, Amber reached her. She understood that was she did was wrong. That moment was gone when an arrogant grin grew on her face.

"Good." She hissed.

"I'm telling Chiron about all of this." Amber sighed. "This was a mistake."

Nina rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic."

Amber frowned. They would probably kick her out of camp for this. In her twenty years of living Camp Half-Blood was one of the few places where she didn't feel like a freak. Now she was going to lose it all. The two made their way upstairs, calling out for the boys.

"Michael!" Nina yelled.

Amber reached for the first door she found and pushed it open. As soon as she stepped in the door she felt her foot land on something wet. She frowned and looked down. Crimson red liquid was forming a puddle around her feet. Blood. It was blood.

She turned to look at Nina who seemed just as terrified as her. The two girls screamed in unison.

"_Silence. Calm down._" A masculine voice hissed.

The worry that was swelling inside her throat disappeared in an instant. She felt a wave of serenity wash over her. Everything was going to be okay.

Two figures stepped out of the shadows. Michael and Alex.

"Oh my god. You killed her!" Nina yelped.

Michael frowned. "No, I didn't."

Alex stumbled towards the girls. He kept moving his head side to side almost as if he wasn't sure who he should be looking at. His sky-blue eyes were glazed over.

"How much did you have to drink?" Amber asked.

Alex gagged. "Not enough to deal with this."

Amber looked down at the floor. Lying on the ground was a dead body. A girl to be exact. She was lying in a pool of her own blood.

"You killed her," Nina repeated.

Michael frowned. He seemed upset someone would accuse him of murder. Granted the fact his shirt was covered in blood wasn't helping his case.

"Let me explain-"

Nina cut him off by waving her hand, the boy flying into the wall as she did so.

"Not today Jeffery Dahmer!" She hissed.

Amber frowned. "You can't just attack everyone who you disagree with!"

"Amber are you high? We found this gorgeous psychopath covered in blood right next to a dead body. You expect me to believe this is just a big coincidence?" Nina asked.

Alex shook his head. "Can we just go back to camp?"

"We need to call 911." Amber panicked.

She was going to go to jail. She took a bunch of teenagers to a party where they were allowed to obtain illegal alcohol and drugs. Now she was a witness to a murder. She was going to go to jail. What was she going to tell her mother?

"My life is over." Amber squeaked.

God, she was being so selfish. Someone was dead and she was thinking of how much this was affecting her.

"I didn't kill her. She brought me up here, and before she even has to the decency to suck me off the crazy bitch slit her own throat." Michael croaked.

Nina crossed her arms. "Are you fucking serious?"

Amber looked down at the dead girl. The knife was by her hands, however, Michael could have planted it there. Amber shook her head.

"This night just needs to end." She whispered.

Michael shook his head. "You guys have to believe me. You know I wouldn't do something like this."

"So, you expect us to believe that a girl brought you up here just so you could watch her cut her throat open?" Nina said skeptically.

"It's the truth!" He protested.

Alex gulped. "What do we do?"

His once tan skin, was now the same color as milk. The poor boy was terrified. They all were. Their lives were over.

"We call the cops," Amber said.

"Screw that, I'm not going to jail for something I didn't do!" Michael protested.

"Allegedly," Nina muttered.

Michael growled. "I did not kill her!"

"Michael no is going to believe your made-up story that she killed herself. You may be a moron, but the rest of humanity isn't!" She hissed.

Just as Amber was about to say something a low mumble was heard. Amber frowned, none of their mouths moved. Who could have spoken? The four teens looked down at the floor. The dead body was moving.

The giant slash in her neck slowly began to stitch itself together.

"What the hell." Alex gasped.

Amber's stomach fell to the floor. The girl was healing somehow. The sight was both relieving and horrifying.

"Things were so much easier when I wasn't a demigod." Nina sighed.

The girl sat up slowly and groaned. Her eyes went to Michael and she frowned. She didn't seem happy to see him.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to try killing you again." She said.

* * *

**Alex**

The girl said the words so calmly. Like she didn't just come back from the dead.

"How are you alive?" Michael asked.

The girl bounced back to her feet, with admirable energy. She wiped the blood off of her neck like it was just a drop of water. She looked around and seemed surprised to see the others. Granted the last time she alive it was probably just her and Michael.

"She's a demigod," Amber said aloud.

She cracked her neck and smirked. "You're a smart girl."

"Excuse me, do you think we're here for pleasantries? Your psychotic ass killed yourself right in front of me, and you just bounced back from the dead like it was nothing!" Michael yelled.

The girl crossed her arms. A dark look was on her face. "Do you seriously not know who I am?" She hissed.

"Are you an ex baby mama coming back to haunt him?" Nina asked.

Alex gasped. "Are you a ghost?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like a ghost?"

Alex blushed. It was stupid to assume she was a ghost. Then again he lost count of how many shots of vodka he drank.

"No, like I said before you're the psychotic bitch who rose from the dead." Michael snapped.

She growled and turned to look at Michael. "You're one to talk."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bronze blade. Where the hell did, she gets bronze from? She looked at the four of them and sighed.

"I'll let you three go; I just want Michael." She said.

Nina shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Nina!" Amber hissed.

Nina rolled her eyes. "I was just joking. No jackass left behind."

"Skýla páme gia ýpno!" Nina chanted.

She waved her hand and the girl crashed to the floor, falling unconscious.

Alex gulped. This night was only getting worse and worse by the minute.

"We need to take her back to camp," Amber said.

Michael growled. "Why are you guys acting so calm! This crazy bitch tried to kill me!" He said.

Nina groaned. "Boys are so dramatic."

Alex shook his head. He was expecting himself to freak out more, but his entire body was overrun by shock.

"This is something Jacey and her goon squad can handle, we'll bring her to camp and Chiron can deal with this," Nina said.

Amber raised an eyebrow. "How are we going to sneak an unconscious girl out of this party full of people, and into Camp Half-Blood?"

Nina smirked. "It's simple dear."

She turned to the girl's body and began to chant. "Ekáte Zitó ton magikó sas mandýa, afíste ti dýnamí sas na mas kathodigísei mésa apó aftí ti nýchta!"

Then the girl vanished, causing Alex to jump in shock.

"Where did she go?" He squeaked.

"Relax she's just invisible. It's a cloaking spell. While we get to the car, Michael you're going to fill us in on why this girl wants to kill you. Alex get me a bottle of vodka for the drive, I have a feeling this night is far from over." She sighed.

* * *

**Cami**

"So Michael's dangerous?" Cami repeated.

She and Taylor were marching over to the Hecate cabin, they were going to need reinforcements. Granted the two of them could take on a child of Aphrodite, but if his Charmspeak was somehow stronger than an average child of Aphrodite than they would need help.

"Nikolai will know what to do." Taylor frowned.

Cami shook her head. "This is all so fucked. Leah and I are fighting, now we might have the Spawn of Satan on our hands."

"We don't know that he's dangerous." Taylor sighed.

"Well, he's not exactly a model citizen." Cami frowned.

They knocked on the door to the Hecate cabin and waited patiently for someone to open the door. A small girl with chocolate-colored skin and raven dark hair opened the door.

"Hey, Ruby." Cami smiled.

Ruby gulped. She seemed nervous to see them.

"Are you alright?" Cami asked.

She looked back between the two girls. "Are you here to help?"

"Help with what?" Taylor asked.

Ruby frowned. "Did no one tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Cami asked.

Ruby sighed and opened the door wider. All of the children of Hecate sat surrounded by a figure on a cot.

"Is someone sick?" Cami asked.

Ruby shook her head. "It's a sleeping spell. Someone put a sleeping spell on Nikolai and we can't wake him up."

* * *

**Nina**

"What if she wakes up?" Michael asked.

Nina rolled her eyes. She was getting sick of Michael. Granted at first, she thought he was cool, hot, and his abs were a snack she was waiting to devour. However, this whole murder situation was very unattractive. That and the fact Nina could tell he was hiding something.

Nina had plenty of secrets, she could tell when someone was trying to keep one of their own. Normally Nina wouldn't care about skeletons in someone's closet unless it was for blackmail, of course, however, Michael got the rest of them involved in this mess.

The four of them were bonded by a girl that couldn't die and was determined to kill Michael.

"The sleeping spell I cast will work. My spells always do." Nina frowned.

Amber frowned. "How are you so good at magic? The rest of the Hecate kids seem to need a lot of practice."

Nina gulped. She didn't need anyone to the truth about her.

"Don't ask questions you don't know the answer to." Nina sighed.

"Her magic came in handy tonight, we should be thanking her," Alex said.

"Well, she also tried to kill a couple of girls tonight." Amber frowned.

Nina growled. "I wasn't going to kill them! Besides you can't act all high and mighty when we have a dead girl in the trunk."

"She's not dead. She came back from the dead." Alex muttered.

Michela perked up. "Speaking of that how the hell is that possible? I'm a little new to this demigod game, but last I checked there aren't any demigods at camp that can Houdini themselves back to life."

"Don't know, don't care, we're not players on this chessboard. Let Chiron solve this." Nina said.

"Michael should be trying to fix this. You obviously know her." Amber said.

"I've never seen that girl before tonight." Michael frowned.

"She slit her throat just to get your attention and then wanted to kill you. Girls do a lot of crazy things for boys, but this is a little much. You have to know her." Nina said.

Michael shrugged. "Maybe she wasn't a memorable conquest. In case you haven't noticed I'm whore with a capital WHORE. My body count is higher than Justin Bieber's, there's no way for me to remember every girl I've slept with."

"I can't believe I was actually considering sleeping with you." Nina gagged.

Michael smirked. "The offer still stands."

"You're cute, but not having an STD is cuter." Nina snapped.

Michael chuckled. "I'm a child of Aphrodite, there's probably some genetic trait that makes me immune to STDs."

"If we're being technical you can just be a carrier, meaning you have the STI in your system but it doesn't affect you however you'd still be able to pass it on," Alex said.

"Ew. Nerdgasm." Nina groaned.

Amber crossed her arms. "Are we really more concerned about Michael's sex life than the unconscious girl in our trunk?"

"Relax we're almost at camp, this is almost over," Nina said.

Just as she said that something slammed into the car and everything went black.

* * *

**Amber **

Everything happened so fast. One minute they were in the car, the next thing she knew the windows were shattering and the car was flipping over. Suddenly she was no longer in the car but lying against the rough, hard ground. Pain shot through her whole body. Amber groaned and sat up slowly. She looked down at her own body and sighed in relief. No major injuries, considering she was just flung from a window. A couple of shards of glass were stuck in her arm, but the pain was bearable. She frowned.

Where were the others?

"Guys!" She yelled.

A scream was heard. She gulped and hopped up to her feet. They needed her help.

"Guys!" She repeated.

Silence. She groaned and hopped on her feet. She chased after the source of the scream. She had to find them, they could be seriously hurt.

Amber frowned, how did they end up here? Nina was driving and she must have lost control. No, that wouldn't explain her flying so far from the car. Something rammed into them. Something she realized. It wasn't a car on the road it was an animal. An animal with the strength of a hundred men. She gulped, there was a monster in the woods.

"Somebody help!" Alex screamed.

Amber took off in a sprint, she had to get to them.

"This night is almost over." She said to herself.

She stopped once she reached the scene of the accident. The car they were riding in was practically a mess. One of the doors flew off, the windows were shattered, and the car was stuck around a tree. Nina was still in the car, she seemed unconscious. Judging by the amount of blood gushing from her head to the steering wheel, Amber was guessing she was in a lot of pain.

Amber turned to see Alex on top of Michael. The blond boy was crying over the brunette's body. Alex turned to Amber, his eyes were red and puffy.

"Amber he's hurt." Alex sobbed.

The good thing was Alex seemed physically fine. Amber walked over to the two boys and her stomach dropped at what she saw. Dark red blood-soaked Michael's shirt. His eyes were to the back of his head and his tongue was lazily hung out his mouth.

If it wasn't for the fact his chest was slowly rising, Amber wouldn't even be sure he was alive. The source of his pain was a large shard of glass stuck in his chest.

"Oh my god." She said.

Alex shook his head. "He's going to be fine."

"Everything is going to be fine." He sobbed.

Amber got down on her knees and sighed. This wasn't right. Michael was just a kid. He didn't deserve to die. Not like this. Alex was hyperventilating, his whole body was shaking and he kept saying words Amber couldn't make out. He was having a nervous breakdown.

She reached for his hand. "Calm down Alex."

Alex stopped thrashing and sighed. "What do we do?"

Amber reached out to touch Alex's shoulder. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"Amber he's losing a lot of blood." Alex panicked.

Amber moved her hand from his shoulder and took his palm in hers.

"_Don't you worry about a thing." _She sang.

Amber wasn't sure why she was singing. Whenever she was stressed out her mother would do the same for her. Granted Amber wasn't a top-notch singer but now was different. Her voice was louder, more confident. It was almost as if her voice was glowing.

"_Cause everything is going to be alright." _Alex sang.

Amber smiled, he was calming down.

"_Every little thing is going to be alright." _They both said.

They were so focused on the song they didn't notice the shard of glass being pushed out of Michael's wound. The two gasped as they looked down at the boy. The wound in his chest slowly began to pull itself together, almost as if it was never there.

"Is he doing this? Is he like the girl?" Alex asked.

Amber looked down at her palms. She had one hand holding Alex's and the other pressed on Michael's stomach. Alex's stance was similar to hers. The hands they had placed on Michael's body were glowing.

"No Alex…I think we're doing this." She frowned.

They were healing Michael.

"This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Alex mumbled.

* * *

**Taylor**

"A sleeping spell?" Taylor said aloud.

Cami raised an eyebrow. "Are we supposed to kiss him?"

"Well I'm a demisexual lesbian, so it can't be me," Taylor muttered.

"I don't understand half the words that just came out of your mouth," Cami muttered.

Ruby sighed. "What if he never wakes up?"

Taylor gulped. That couldn't happen. Nikolai was one of her closet friends, she couldn't lose him. On top of that, his magic saved them more times than they could count.

"He'll wake up soon," Cami said reassuringly.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Nikolai sat up with a start. Taylor jumped back in shock. The children of Hecate turned to look at Cami.

The girl blushed. "I promise that was not me."

Nikolai began to paint. "Awake." He muttered.

"Yeah, we put that together. You're awake." Taylor mumbled.

Nikolai shook his head. He was out of breath, the way his mouth was twitching, she was guessing he was struggling with the words.

"He's talking about me." A voice said.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Why did that sound so familiar? Taylor wanted to scream at what she saw. She felt a range of emotions from shock to joy. He was back.

"Hey, guys. I'm back and I remember everything." Duncan smirked.

**Hey, guys long time no see! Well technically I updated earlier this month, but it's felt so much longer. Since it's quarantine season, I'm going to try and update weekly (hopefully more frequently). There's going to be some changes to the story. There were parts of this arc that I wasn't happy with, and the main thing is handling twenty different personalities, each with their own storyline and baggage. If any of you are familiar with the show Skins, I'll be adopting a similar format. Each character will get a chapter (or two depending on how much is going in with their character) dedicated to following them, their past, and what's going to happen next for you. I hope all you guys are doing well in quarantine.**


	16. Author's Note and A Finale

Hi there all of you, I hope you all are doing well. I just wanted to let you guys know that I've decided to discontinue season two of Growing Pains. I felt like the plotlines and the characters began to get so jumbled up, that it caused me to lose interest. It's one of the reasons I took so many hiatuses because I was trying to figure out where to go with this story. After thinking about it, I think I should just scrap season 2 completely. I apologize to everyone that submitted a character for the second season. All though I was struggling with the story, I do really love all the characters, so I decided to go back to season 1 and add 3-5 more chapters that will serve as a finale and wrap up Season One's storyline so it can provide some closure. Again, I apologize to you all. One day I hope to tell the story of a new generation of demigods at Camp Half-Blood, but as of right now this feels like the best decision. So for those of you that will be reading the season 1 finale (and potentially series finale, see you soon).


	17. Final Author's Note and a Reboot

**To my readers I want to say I'm sorry. I've been trying to find the motivation to finish this finale but for some reason I don't have it in me. I let too much of a hiatus go on in between chapters so I forgot what I originally intended for this story and I lost my notes which helped me. **

**After doing a lot of thinking I've decided I will not be doing a finale arc and I'm just going straight for a soft reboot. I'm not abandoning all of the OGs storyline completely information about them will be reveled through visits to camp and flashbacks. After doing some planning I've decided that four campers will return for the sequel; Nikolai, Vee, Evan, and Cory. Forms for the reboot have been posted already. **

**For those of you who will be reading, see you soon. For those who are happy with season one being the end, I hope you enjoyed the ride. **


End file.
